


You Found Me

by andyetbyheaven



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetbyheaven/pseuds/andyetbyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-Day AU: Where Nair is an elementary school teacher and Agron is a bodyguard to one of his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very First FanFic! :D

“Excuse me…um Mr. Schneider?” came a soft voice behind him. He has been impatiently waiting for Emma to emerge from the room where he usually picks her up. Yet today she’s nowhere to be found. Agron brought his attention to the sound addressing his name behind him and was met with the sandy brown eyes of Emma’s home room teacher. 

“Yes?” came his only response

“Hello…my name is….” Responded the man before him, yet he will not allow him to finish.

“Mr. Kai, you’re Emma’s teacher” Agron finished for him. He felt the only way he would prevent his eyes from lingering longer than needed was to distract his mind with words. 

“Yes” was Mr. Kai’s response followed by a small smile. “May I have a word?

Suddenly panic over took Agron’s body; Emma was late to be picked up and now her home room teacher is requesting to speak to him. He did his best to conceal his concern and attempted at a reply “Sure, is everything ok, is Emma alright? Where is she?” _Dammit,_ he scolded himself at his failure. 

Mr. Kai smiled again but this time a bit brighter than the one before. He’s seen Mr. Kai smile many time before but never like this. He’s seen him smile at the parents while they wait by their cars for their kids to be released or smiling at the kids as they wave goodbye to him as though they will not be reunited with him the very next day. Mr. Kai’s smiles were usually small, never really reaching his eyes, yet now it appeared kindled, almost sounding like a genuine laugh. _Was that a nervous laugh,_ came yet another thought, _and since when did he categorize the teacher’s smiles._

“Emma’s fine. She’s currently completing a test with the school counselor and it’s taking longer than expected” said Mr. Kai

“Oh,” was all he heard himself say and just as quickly as it came the panic left his body and was soon replace by what would seem like relief.

“Why is Emma taking an exam with the counselor, I mean what kind of exam is it? Asked Agron

“Um…its Dr. Crauner’s IQ Exam. We sent a Letter to Mr. Batiatus with Emma two weeks ago with a permission slip to be signed, which she brought back signed by Mr. Batiatus….ahh…” Mr. Kai seemed unsure of himself, it appears by his expression Agron had no idea what was going on. “Emma is one of our brightest students, many of the curriculum her grade level has to offer usually bores her because it’s simply too easy for her. …. We've been giving her a series of different exams created by Dr. Frank Crauner to determine IQ and intelligence level.” 

As Mr. Kai continued with his explanation to bring Agron to speed as to what was going on, he found him to be even more lost. Mr. Kai isn’t fully clear on the exact situation regarding Emma and living situation. He knows that she is the daughter of Quinn Batiatus and Agron Schneider is the driver, at least that’s what it appears to be. He drops her off every morning and while other parents immediately drive off the minute their kids’ hop off the car, he waits till she reaches her teacher and turns to wave goodbye to him. When school's over, he’s always the first to show up to pick her up and lights up when she runs to him the minute he’s within her sight. It’s no wonder he had mistaken him as the father at their first meeting at the open house. 

But he’s always had speculation; such as he’s never met Mr. Batiatus even though he’s the supposed father and every class project, or drawing Emma works on always seems to have in it a large bulky man with green eyes that seems to resemble the man standing before him. 

“We are making attempts to place Emma in our Gifted program, that’s why she was transferred to my class at the new year. The tests have indicated that she has an IQ nearly close to 200, which is very rare, more so for a five year old” Mr. Kai continued to explain. 

Agron remained silent. He wasn't sure what the right response was. He knows the kid was smart, she’s read more books than he’s ever made an effort to do so and tells him exactly what she's read after every chapter while she sits at the back seat of the black SUV during their trips back and forth from home to school. He wondered if Batiatus even read the letter she had given him before he signed it, he highly doubt it. 

He cleared his throat, he just realized that he had been silent for far too long and possibly appeared uncaring about the matter Mr. Kai was attempting to explain to him.  
“Mr. Batiatus hadn't mentioned anything to me but if he signed your letter then I’d imagine he felt it at Emma’s best interest to have her in your class.” He finally replied  
“I know most parents become overwhelmed in the prospect that their child will be cast out or treated differently when placed in gifted programs but I promise that will not happen to Emma, I’ll see to it myself” Mr. Kai responded almost sounding impassioned by the task, and really he was. He’s always felt a certain form of protectiveness over Emma since the first time he saw her being brought in by Agron, a notion he’s yet to understand. Emma shows a lot of promise to flourish as a student and he will harness her abilities and give her the intellectual challenge she has been seeking to rid her of her boredom in the classroom. 

Suddenly Agron’s face lit up, he smiled and the dimples that adorned his cheeks somehow managed to weaken Mr. Kai’s knees. For the first time ever Agron was sending a smile directed at him; Agron never smiles unless it’s in the presences of Emma. He’s met the school principal, counselor, nurse, who made several attempts to hit on him and even the lunch lady. During the open house he made an unusually random request of meeting all the faculty members Emma will be associated with and Mr. Felton, the school principal was unusually happy to accommodate. Yet during each introduction Agron remained stoic and professional, as though he’s gauging and studying the people that will be involved in Emma’s school life. Even Mr. Felton’s uncommon friendliness and ‘sucking-up’ did not move the man. 

“Thank You Mr. Kai, it means a lot to hear that” Agron responded and his smile remained.

Mr. Kai was sure he was beginning to lose some sensation in odd places, he has to remove himself from this man’s sight or the penetrating smile that currently has him captivated will be the end of him. Agron’s eyes did not leave him, with his dimples still exposed, he shone is gratitude through his eyes as he waited for Mr. Kai’s response. 

“Please…Call me Nasir” he replied and attempted at breathing but it was shaky and clearly not enough because he was feeling slightly light headed. 

“Nasir” Agron whispered it as though he was tasting the name on his tongue. But hearing his name was Nasir’s breaking point. He blindly reached behind him for the wall to brace himself because he was sure to collapse at this point. But rescue came in the form of a tiny voice behind them three feet from the ground. 

“Aggy!!!” Came Emma’s excited voice at seening her dear friend.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aggy, do you know what a Nebula is?” asked Emma interrupting his train of thought. They were driving back to the house after they’ve bid farewell to Mr. Kai, much to Agron’s disappointment. Emma has been unusually silent for most of the ride while in the back seat completely engrossed in her newly acquired book; her interests have taken on a spectrum outside this world as of late. 

“hmm…..welll…” Agron attempted to think about it, “I’m guessing it has something to do with the stars.” 

“That’s where they’re born,” Emma explained.

“Who? The stars?”

“Yea,” she giggled, “a Nebula is like a gigantic nursery in the sky where stars are born and raised.”

“Wow, I didn't know that” he responded and took a quick glance at her through the rearview mirror; he was met with her gleaming eyes. 

“Well, did you know that we come from stars?” he asked her loving the way her face suddenly beamed at his question. 

“Really? I didn’t read that anywhere in my book” she said flipping ahead a few pages to see if anything catches her eyes to match his statement.

“Well it’s true, you know those stars that are born in the….the….”

“Nebula” she suggested

“Right, Nebula, well when they grow really big after millions and millions of years has passed, they explode and from their stardust our solar system and we are created.” 

Emma worked through her newly found knowledge about stars for a while in silence and Agron allowed her the time to do so. He remembered watching a documentary on the Discovery channel last year on how the universe works and the concept that we are created from the remnant of a dead star seemed to have stuck with him. 

“I guess that makes sense” he heard her conclude “I mean all the Elements that make up a star, we have in our system. Like the iron in our blood or the calcium in our bones.”

Ok so, Agron did not know that either. Every day, a car ride with Emma made him feel like a passenger on the ‘Magic School Bus,’ as much as he hated to admit it, he learned new things from her each day. She was always full of information and more than excited to share it with Agron as though she was unloading a burden; one Agron is more than happy to shoulder. His mind once again drifted back to Nasir’s words; although Agron had not spent much time with other five year olds, the fact that Emma was different was very clear. She retained information like a limitless sponge and remembers everything she reads verbatim. She was truly gifted. 

“I have to go to the library and see if I can find books that talk about that.” She said, more to herself than addressing Agron. 

“I’m sure if such a book existed, you’d find it in your dad’s library” came his reply

Once they reached the gate to the Manson, Agron waited till it opened and he pulled in the drive way. After he turned off the car he walked around to Emma’s side and opened the door to find her still strapped in her seat belt with her eyes glued to her book. 

“ahem…” he cleared his throat to get her attention and her bright green eyes immediately met his. 

“Sorry” she said softly with what appears to be a slight mischief in her smile as she handed him her book and school bag. She unstrapped herself from her seat and reached for the hand that awaited her to help her off the SUV. Once she landed she took her book and school bag from Agron. “Thank You Aggy” she said and ran up the stairs to the front door. After he closed the passenger door he followed at her heel.

When they both emerged through the front door they were met with the roaring voice of Mr. Batiatus, as he’s yelling at the poor soul that’s on the other end of the phone. 

“Fuck him, fuck his money and if he makes attempt to cross me like this again I will eat his family” yelled Batiatus once again into the phone. 

Every inch of Agron’s body wanted to run to Emma and cover her ears but whatever damage he’d be trying to prevent was already done. There was not a curse word the girl had not heard. Her father had a keen talent in his choice of words when it came to cursing and Emma has fallen victim to it for years for Agron to do anything about it now. At the end of the phone call, Emma slowly approached her father. 

“And where the fuck have you two been?” Batiatus asked bringing his attention to Emma and Agron who stood not far behind her. 

“Sorry Sir, we had a bit of delay with Emma’s exam.” Agron replied and Emma kept her eyes to the floor.

Batiatus studied her for a few seconds and exhaled with dejection. “Go to your room, now!” 

Everyone knew to whom that command was directed and upon his words Emma wasn't hesitant to disappear from sight running up the stairs; Agron’s eyes followed her till she vanished around the corner. 

“May be you can explain this to me…” Agron’s attention was once again hauled back to Batiatus at his words. “Why the fuck am I getting calls from her school about some goddamn test she’s taking that I honestly don’t give a shit about. The last time that fuckin’ call came in, I was in a meeting with Marcus Fucking Crassus asking me shit about IQ tests.” Agron remained silent

“What, did they finally figure out the kid is a good for nothing half-wit like her mother” Batiatus continued sourly. He made his way to the living room table and poured himself a glass of scotch, after a few sips he retreated back to his desk awaiting Agron’s reply.

“I was informed by her teacher that Emma has been transferred to the Gifted program. They've been giving her exams to determine her intellectual advancement and my guess is they wanted to follow up with you. Apparently Emma brought home to you a permission slip which you’ve signed giving authorization to have her tested.” Agron was careful with his words; he wanted to detach Emma as much as possible to rid her of receiving any blame for the interrupting phone calls her father has been receiving.

“I don’t remember signing no fucking slip, and if I did, I sure as hell didn’t read what the fuck I was signing” he took a few more sips from his glass. “For all I know I was signing a permission slip to ship the fucking brat to Siberia.” He said with a small chuckle. 

“Do me a favor, when you drop her off tomorrow, talk to whoever the fuck you need to talk to and tell them if they call me again, I will find them and burn their fucking house down, got it!?” he continued as his voice slowly rose in crescendo. 

“Yes Sir,” was Agron’s only response. When he noticed Batiatus’ attention was no longer on him he slowly slipped from sight as well. Every part of his anatomy screamed at him to run up those stairs to Emma’s room to check on her, but he knew better and willed himself to exit through the front door to head to his own quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

After he left the Mansion he walked across to the other side of the gated estate to find his residence. The house was nothing compared to the Mansion, clearly. It was a four bedroom two bathroom house and Agron was made to share it with three other men that also work for Batiatus. When he walked in through the front door he was greeted by one said man passed out on the couch with the TV blaring. He turned off the TV and continued to walk further within the house. He knew he’d find the rest in the gym so he begin to head towards said direction. 

“What the hell happened to Gannicus?” he asked once the two men were in his sights. As he’d suspected they were both in the Gym, with Crixus on the dumbbells and Spartacus on squats. 

“What the hell do you think?” asked Crixus with a mocking snicker.

“He was out late last night, doing…whatever it is Gannicus does when he’s out, he just got in at noon talking about the game. Next thing we know he was knocked out snoring.” Spartacus explained in-between his squats. 

“I thought he was scheduled to fight tonight?” asked Agron as he made his way towards the board where the fight schedules are posted. “Yep” he said and his index finger landed on the board tapping at Gannicus’ name “he’s supposed to be fighting one of Marcus’ men tonight”

“I don’t know how the fuck he does it man” spoke Crixus and turned to face Spartacus, “you do know that he shows up to all his fights either half tanked or hangover, I don’t understand how he fuckin survives every time.”

“Beats me.” Spartacus laughed and released his grip on the iron bar after placing it on the holder and grabbed his bottle of water.

“Any idea why Batiatus was on the crazy just now?” Agron asked.

“The Sage bros crossed him with $50,000 worth of dope this morning. I know losing 50 grand is like dropping a penny down the street to him but I think it was his pride that suffered the wound.” Spartacus answered.

“So what now?” he asked fearing the answer, he’s well aware of the wrath his boss can inflict. 

“He wants fucking blood!” came Crixus’ reply.

*Fuck*, he thought. Agron knew exactly what that meant; Batiatus won’t rest till he finds the Sage idiots and he’ll choose one of them, most likely him, to take them out. He’s had his fill of taking lives in the name of Quinn Batiatus and he wasn’t looking forward to this one. In Batiatus’ eyes, Agron stands a vicious killer and in all honesty he was. Especially following Duro’s fate Agron had become blood thirsty, and any fool that crossed his path whether it’s in the arena or inflicting Batiatus’ wrath fell victim to it. 

“Are you going to the fight tonight?” Spartacus asked him

“Unless I’m the one fighting, I see no reason for me to attend. Tell Gannicus good luck for me…not that he’ll need it anyway” he quipped with a soft chuckle and walked out the gym retreating to his room. 

 

***

 

He remained in his room the rest of the evening researching a few leads on his laptop, such as arrest reports about the Sage bros, but arrived at nothing. He took a glance at his clock, 7pm; why does it always feel like time was leaving him behind. The rest of the guys at the house have left already with Batiatus for Gannicus’ fight and Agron as intended has remained behind. Yet he was beginning to regret his decision, he hated being left alone with his thoughts. 

He thought of Mr. Kai…no, Nasir, a little bit. He had felt unsure about dropping Emma off at school on her first day because he had felt her fears as though they were his own. She had wrapped her tiny hand around is thumb as he walked her towards the building. Once they’d walked through the front entrance Emma had stopped walking and hid herself behind one of his legs overwhelmed by all the students and parents walking around. 

_“Aggy, I don’t want a new teacher”_ she had said, with tears nearly springing from her eyes.

Agron squatted down to come face to face with her and brought her between his arms. He was unsure as to what to say to make her fears dissipate. He can tell her a million times that ‘everything will be alright’ but he knows such words are useless for someone like Emma. 

That’s when Nasir appeared before him. He had already met him once at the open house, but their meeting had been very brief. Nasir wasn’t assigned as her teacher then, so Agron’s job dictated that he wasn’t meant to take interest in him. 

_“You must be Emma Batiatus?”_ He had asked with a shy smile _“I believe your teacher Mrs. Glaber is waiting for you outside her classroom.”_

Agron stood from his squat and towered over the smaller man. Nasir’s eyes followed his movement but soon dropped his eyes in search for Emma’s. 

_“You wanna know something else?”_ Nasir had asked Emma. With her arms still wrapped around Agron’s leg, she slowly shifted her eyes, where it had been buried on the side of Agron’s leg, to look at Nasir. 

_“I heard that Mrs. Glaber is giving out rewards to the first ten students that arrive at her classroom.”_

_“She is?”_ Emma questioned.

 _“Yep, and if you wanna win you may wanna get in there right now”_ Nasir said with a little excitement in his voice.  
Emma immediately brought her eyes to Agron, once she received his reassuring smile she made to run towards her classroom but she paused and ran back to Agron.

 _“Bye Aggie, I’ll see you after school”_ she had whispered to him before she bolted towards her classroom yet again. Once she had disappeared into her classroom, Agron turned to Nasir to give his gratitude but was disturbed by the arrival of Nurse Reed. 

Agron’s thought was interrupted by something that sounded vaguely like static. He looked around from his bed and realized the sound was coming from under his bed. He hung his head down from his bed in search for the source of the sound and soon recognized what it was. He stretched to reach for it and once it was within his grasp he rose back up to his bed and sat back against his pillow.  
He turned a few nobs on the object, which was a walky-talky, and soon the static cleared. 

“Lady Macbeth to Shakespeare, do you read me?” 

He smiled at the hail coming from the tiny voice from his communicator. He’d given Emma the Walky-talky for Christmas last year and she’s been using it almost every night after she’s been instructed to go to bed. He wasn’t sure what pegged her to pick their code names, but after watching a documentary on TV on Shakespeare, she took an odd interest in Lady Macbeth. He attempted many times to explain to her why her choice was unsettling to him but after many failures he decided to let it go. 

“Bill Shakespeare here.” He responded

“Aggy, I told you I don’t like it when you call him Bill, you have to say William” she whined

“Right sorry M’lady. William Shakespeare here” 

She was quite for a moment, he heard what sounded like a ruffling of pages and a loud sigh escaped her lips. 

“I read the Little Mermaid three times already but I’m still awake” she complained

*Oh NO* he though, not Little Mermaid. If that book didn’t put her to sleep, nothing else will. Emma doesn’t find joy in reading childrens’ books but about a year ago Agron had jokingly suggested that maybe she should replace her night time reading with children books instead of her usual picture less non-fictions to help with her sleeping problems; and oddly enough it had worked. And the Little Mermaid was a true winner for such task. 

“Have you tried Cinderella, I know the part with the glass slipper seem to knock you out.” He suggested trying very hard to ignore the peculiarity of their conversation. 

“No Cinderella doesn’t work anymore, I kept thinking about how it’s physically impossible for anyone to wear shoes made from glass because it will break the minute she tries to walk, and not to mention very uncomfortable.” She replied with another sigh; Agron was truly out of his depth. 

For the rest of the night they talked about the illogical formation of fairy tales, Emma doing most of the talking and by the time they had covered Pinocchio Agron heard a soft steady breathing come from the other end of the walky; she had fallen asleep. 

He thanked the gods and closed his own eyes at an attempt to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Agron took a little longer than usual to get ready. He accompanied his dark blue jeans with a slim fit navy blue button up shirt. He considered adding dress shoes to his ensemble but quickly voted against it knowing full well that the only way he’s ever comfortable when it comes to footwear was in his Chuck Taylor's. He even took the time to fix his hair, instead if the usual straight out of bed look. He made attempt at cleaning up the scruff that has adorned his face recently, but he didn’t give himself a clean shave, he just trimmed it up a bit to give it a better shape. 

After he was finished getting ready, he parked the SUV in the driveway outside the Mansion and waited for Emma by the passenger side of the vehicle with the backseat door open. After a few minutes Emma came running through the door with Diona running after her holding her lunch box. 

“Don’t forget your lunch Hon.” Diona shouted after her. 

At hearing her words, Emma ran back to the door where her nanny stood and took the lunch box from her with gratitude. She then turned on her heels and ran towards Agron. 

“Good Morning Aggy,” she said with a smile once she reached the large man.

“Good morning Emma.” He smiled back.

She handed him her school bag, the book from yesterday and her lunch box. She then reached for the offered hand once again to climb into the SUV then took a seat directly behind the driver’s side. After she had strapped her seatbelt, he handed her all her belongings and leaned into the car and tugged at her seatbelt to make sure it was secure. He then closed the door and walked around took and seat in the drivers’ side. After closing the door and securing his own seatbelt he started the ignition and moved the car to exit through the gate.

During the drive to the school, Emma told him about all the books she had found in the library regarding the fun fact he had bestowed upon her the day before. She had found the whole idea very intriguing and told him some of the few things she’s read and even quoted some statements made by Dr. Whoever and So and So about their theories in the matter. He listened intently and even asked a few questions, which led to an even further explanation, all convoyed with excitement beyond belief. 

When they reached the school, instead of getting in line at the drop-off Agron parked the car. Emma noticed this was different from their usual routine but didn’t dare to question. Once he’d helped her out of the SUV she placed her backpack where it belonged and took her book and lunch box from Agron. They walked side by side towards the front entrance, and Agron immediately spotted Nasir. 

Nair had been far too occupied to notice Agron walking towards the building. But that doesn’t mean he hadn’t noticed Agron’s and of course Emma’s absence at the drop-off line. Agron was never late in dropping Emma off and this was slightly beginning to worry him. 

“It should seriously be illegal to be that good looking” he heard Chadara whisper at his ears, shortly deterring him from his worry. 

He followed where her eyes had landed and was met with the man himself walking what appears to be towards him, with Emma in tow. 

“God he’s gorgeous!” Chadara continued. 

“Will you please stop, Emma’s one of my students” 

“Well it’s a good thing he’s not her parent then huh!?!” she quipped

“Seriously Chadara, stop it” said Nair trying to calm his nerves as they came closer to the building. 

“Oh please” she said facing him “it’s not like you haven’t noticed.”

“Could you please go away, I think they’re coming to speak with me” 

Just as the words left his lips, Agron and Emma had finally arrived and were now standing before him. Agron gave a tentative smile and Nair responded with a shy smile of his own. 

“Good Moring Mr. Schneider” said Chadara with far too much enthusiasm at the exact moment when Nasir attempted to greet Agron. 

“Good Moring Nurse Reed. Good Moring Mr. Kai” Agron addressed them both.

“Good Moring Emma,” Nair said looking down at her brightly lit face. She wasn’t usually this excited when he saw her in the morning. She’s usually sulking after she’d waved good bye to Agron and watch the SUV pull out into the street. But this morning her entire face gleamed and excitement radiated all around her. Nasir didn’t need to think too hard or look far to know the source of her mood this morning. 

“Why don’t you go to class and pass out today's lesson, it’s on my desk” he suggested, which Emma seem to have accepted. She turned to Agron in search for answers as to what was going on but all she received was a ‘go on’ with a slight nod of his head. 

“Bye Aggy, I’ll see you after school” she said and ran towards her classroom. All three turned and watched her till she entered the classroom then brought their attention back to one another once she was gone from sight. 

There was suddenly an awkward air that settled between the three, so after stealing a few glances over Agron’s nicely formed shoulders and his chest Chadara excused herself and walked towards the rest of the crowd. Upon her departure Agron brought all his attention back to Nasir and maintained a firm eye contact. 

Nasir stared into Agron’s ridiculously green eyes and felt that weird tugging at his knees again. _Dammit!_ “Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Schneider?” His voice was shaky and uncertain yet now wasn’t the time to be picky, if he doesn’t distract himself with words he will freeze like a log and pass out. 

“If you suggest I address you by your first name, don’t you think it’s only fair that I am given the same consideration?” Agron asked.

“If you wish it so then I will be more than happy to oblige, Agron” 

“Thank You”

“Well, is there anything I can help you with?” he asked again, mustering as much self-will as he can to control his racing heart. 

“Yes, I was sent by Mr. Batiatus in regards to the phone calls he has been receiving about Emma’s tests. He’s currently far too occupied to be able to address any concerns you may have and he has appointed me to take care of whatever is necessary, as far as her education is concerned.” 

Agron was trying his best to keep his eyes only on the smaller man’s face, but his sheer beauty was enough to weaken him. His long dark locks have been loosely tamed by a slight ponytail, while a few strands in the front, his fringe, hang loose on the sides of his face. His lips held a constant appearance of a smile and his sandy brown eyes looked to him with what appeared like genuine interest and perhaps affection. _He needs to stop imagining things._

“Please extend my apologies to Mr. Batiatus. We had not intended to disturb him with our constant calls, we were trying to get Emma situated in the appropriate curriculum before the school year further moves along. A month has already passed since the beginning of the school year and we don’t want her to miss out on anything else in case a decision was made to change her current setting.” Nasir explained.

“Change? I wasn’t aware there was an intent for change. I thought she being transferred to your class was the necessary change?” asked Agron.

“Initially yes, that’s true. However, a few of the faculty and the school counselor are having other ideas which they were hoping to discusses with Mr. Batiatus after a teacher-parent conference has been scheduled; hence the constant phone calls.” Nasir concluded and ducked his head to his feet with a slight blush. 

“You can schedule it with me, when would you like to have this conference?” 

“Um…well I don’t get to decide when, I will have to discuss it with the rest of the faculty involved but I can give you a call after a date and time has been decide.” 

“Great!” Agron exclaimed, “May, I?” he said pointing at the pen that was tightly held in the right had of the man before him. Nasir at first wasn’t sure to what he was referring to but when he followed his eyes and found out he handed the pen to him. He tried his best to ignore the shockwave that surged through his body the moment their hand brushed when Agron extracted the pen from his hands. 

Agron quickly scribbled his number on the back of a business card he found in the back pocket of his jeans, attempting to conceal the embarrassment he felt at the fact that it was a ‘Build-a-Bear’ business card. Once he was sure he had printed his number correctly he handed it to Nasir. 

Nasir accepted the card with his signature shy smile and tucked it in his shirt pocket. He convinced himself it wasn’t odd at all to receive Agron’s number in such manner as this, and it was all having to do with Emma and nothing else. 

“Call me” Agron said and turned on his heels to walk away but stopped when he heard his name timidly being uttered by the smaller man. He brought his eyes back to the sandy brown ones and waited for the other man to speak. 

“My pen?” was all Nasir had to say; and Agron found himself filled with surplus amount of apologies as he handed the pen back to him. Nasir attempted to ease his worry, which Agron seemed to accept and with a slight nod of his said and a sheepish goodbye he began to walk back to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter!!
> 
> BTW, the character Ms. Hanna Lawrence is based on 'Seppia' from the series, an older version.

“You know how to tell a story’s been fabricated?” asked Gannicus, leaning against the passenger seat of the SUV. 

“Everyone’s version of the story is exactly the same,” Agron answered with exhaustion plain in his voice. 

He’s been driving around in the Southside of town all morning with Gannicus trying to find the Sage brothers, with absolutely no luck. Everyone in that side of town knew who they were and whom they worked for so they’ve all forged a bullshit story about how the Brothers have fled to ‘nowhere land’. They’ve been questioning people they knew to be involved with the brothers, including some of the kids that push stuff for Batiatus but no one was willing to talk. They were now back in the SUV, parked outside a diner trying to come up with their next move. 

“Batiatus is gonna lose his shit if we come back with nothing.” Gannicus acknowledged. 

Agron let out a loud sigh, Gannicus’ statement held truth. Although it wasn’t really in their control to find the brothers, Batiatus will still want someone to blame, and it will be them he will take it out on. 

“Any ideas?” Agron asked, knowing full well the man beside him gave no more shit than he did. 

Gannicus remained silent for a while and took in his surroundings. They were in what would be referred to as the wrong side of town; the typical ghetto. This is where the name ‘Batiatus’ rang as though it’s a curse word, and the moment his people, such as the two, come in town, people hide. He studied further into the area and finally threw in the towel.

“I have one idea,” he said, with his eyes now on the door to the diner, “food!” 

Agron followed where his attention had landed and laughed a little. He couldn’t have agreed more; after three hours of walking around in the heat looking for what’s beginning to sound like ghosts, it was time to give in. Just then Agron heard his phone ringing. 

“Agron,” he answered

“Hello Agron, this is Mr...ah I mean, this is Nasir.” He heard a quiet voice on the other end of the line speak. 

“ahhhh..Hi, Nasir. What can I do for you? Is everything alright?” he did his best to conceal the excitement in his voice, but even Gannicus who is clueless to all this can easily recognize it; he gave him a slight grin and walked out of the SUV pointing at the diner. 

“I had a chance to speak with the faculty about the conference and they are asking if you’re available to do it today, possibly now?” Nasir asked, uncertainty itched in his voice.

Wow, these people did take the meaning of ASAP to its definition. He took a quick glance at his watch; it was noon. “I can do that; I should be there in about thirty minutes. Is that alright?”

“That’s perfect! I’ll inform them of your availability and we’ll be ready for you when you arrive. The meeting will be held in room C224, upon your arrival if you ask the receptionist where it is, she’ll be able to give you directions.” 

“That’s great. Thank you…Nasir.” Agron heard himself say and for a moment he was quiet. He wasn’t sure how to say goodbye to the man; perhaps it was his internal desire not to do so all together. But Nasir’s next words saved him from his turmoil. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you soon,” 

“Yes, see ya.” He said and quickly hung up the phone. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

He walked into the diner and told Gannicus he has to go to Emma’s school to take care of a few things. Gannicus simply waved him off too engrossed in his pancakes to even care. 

The drive back to the school felt far too quick for his liking. He didn’t even know he had arrived till after he’d parked the car and finally recognized his actions. He can hardly remember the drive; _did he even follow any traffic laws?_ After a few quick breaths to calm his nerves he examined himself; he looked like he’s been chasing farm animals all morning. Walking around in the heat didn’t leave him looking as impeccable as he had been that morning. He shouldn’t have agreed to this meeting so quickly; he should have requested for at least an hour so he had enough time to return to the house and change, possibly even shower. _Well, can’t turn back now._

With that resolve, he stepped out of the SUV and began walking towards the building. Once he’d entered, just as Nasir instructed he found the receptionist. She guided him to the appropriate room, and he was able to follow her directions accurately. As he reached closer to the designated room he saw a small woman standing outside a door to what appears to be, room C224. She had long brown wavy hair, which perfectly matched her large brown eyes. She was wearing a mint colored pencil skirt and a beige colored shirt tucked into her skirt adorned with a black belt on her mid-section. She was, by definition, very beautiful. When Agron finally reached the room, her face broke into a warm smile to which he returned.

“You must be Mr. Schneider?” she asked.

“Nice to meet you,” he said extending his hand. She accepted his hand with her own and gave it a slight yet firm shake.

“My name is Kore Marcus; I am the school counselor here. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us in such a short notice.” She continued and released his hand. She opened the door and stretched her arms towards the room allowing Agron to enter before her and once he’d stepped in she followed not far behind. When he’d entered the room, he was met with multiple pair of eyes all seated around a large rectangle table. The man seated closest to the door, whom Agron seems to recognize, stood to greet him.

“Mr. Schneider, please have a seat,” the man said, pointing at a chair directly across from his own, on the other side of the room. Agron did as told and walked over to the appointed chair to take his seat. Once he’s done so, Mrs. Marcus took the empty seat to his right, adjacent to where he was. There were five people in the room with him; two to his left, two to his right and one right across from him, the man he seems to recognize. But just then his eyes caught something far more familiar, the pair of sandy brown eyes that have been hunting his very existence as of late. The owner of said eyes wore his usual warm smile and the moment their eyes met, Agron for just a second forget there were even other people in the room. 

“Allow me to introduce you to everyone,” Agron’s thought were yet again interrupted by the man sitting across from him. 

“I am Steven Felton, the school principal. I believe you and I have already met at the open house.” He said with a smile Agron can clearly recognize was tried. 

“To your left,” he said, pointing to an older man sitting across from Mrs. Marcus, “is Mr. Charles Solonius, he teaches general studies in the 5th grade. And beside him,” he continued pointing at the woman sitting across from Nasir, “is Ms. Hanna Lawrence, she’s the 4th grade general studies teacher.” 

Both teachers looked to Agron for a moment, in what seemed like an attempt at a smile but looked more like grimace. _Well, fuck you too,_ he thought. 

“To your right is Mrs. Kore Marcus, whom I believe you’ve just met and of course, Emma’s current teacher Mr. Nasir Kai, whom I assume you’ve also met.” said Mr. Felton completing his introductions. 

When he heard Nasir’s name, Agron couldn’t help the goofy smile that lit up his face; dimples and all. And when Nasir returned his smile with one of his shy ones, he had to brace himself on the armrest of his char from sliding right off. 

After the introductions were done, Mr. Felton did not hesitate to get to the point of the meeting; which Agron did not mind. He instructed for Mrs. Marcus to begin, informing Agron of her findings during the exams she’d had Emma take. 

“Emma is one of the brightest students I’ve ever had the privilege of working with,” she said with excitement in her voice and handed him a few papers with numbers and graphs. 

“We gave her three different exams, all pertaining to distinct forms of learning and intellect. As you can see, Emma’s scores are through the roof. She has what we call, eidetic memory, or commonly known as, photographic memory; meaning everything she sees, hears or reads, her mind captures it as though a picture; it gets recorded in her brain forever. Her visual and perceptive abilities are amazing. Now the younger they are the harder it is to determine an accurate IQ score, but we have concluded that she falls somewhere ranging from 175-180; which is incredibly high.”

Agron absorbed the information given to him and made quick endeavors to give it a reference point. He has on many occasion seen Emma display the manners Mrs. Marcus had just described and mentally scolded himself for having not noticed. With the completion of Mrs. Marcus’ informative speech; what appears to be a large discussion took over the room. 

As time progressed it felt like they were all talking around him, instead of to him. They were discussing what was in the best interest for Emma as far as her education is concerned and at some point it sounded like they were arguing. Just like him, Nasir seem to have remained silent as well; the few times he tried to interject his thought it was disregarded as though it hadn’t been said at all. Agron’s aware that this was Nasir’s first year as a teacher, and now that he was amongst those considered veterans of the educational system, it appeared much clearly. Just like Agron, they were talking around him as well.

What Agron has accumulated in the thirty minute discussion/argument he’s been hearing so far is that; the two teachers, Ms. Lawrence and Mr. Solonius believe that, it would be in Emma’s best interest for her to attend their classes. Mr. Felton seems unbiased, however if listened to closely he seems to agree with them. As for Mrs. Marcus, her opinion sounded impartial; but if Agron was to pick a side for her, he’d say she agrees with Nasir’s suggestion. But then again, Nasir’s suggestion was unclear because he wasn’t given much chance to express it, yet it seems he wants Emma to remain in his class. _It was time to speak up._

“Um..excuse me?” Agron tried to gain their attention, with no result. Nasir seems to be the only one who heard him. They kept eye contact for a moment, and then Nasir gave him what looked like an encouraging smile to try again. 

“EXCUSE ME?” He was much louder than he had intended to be but it seemed to have worked, because the room suddenly became quiet and all eyes were on him. _Oh shit._ He turned his eyes to Nasir again; and there stayed his infallible smile which moved Agron to proceed. 

“Allow me to understand exactly what seems to be going on here,” he began.

“The majority of the people in this room wish for Emma to be transferred to classes taught by the two of you,” he said pointing in the direction of Mr. Solonuis and Ms. Lawrence, “and you two teach, the 4th and 5th grade. Which would mean that Emma will have to skip nearly three grade levels to be in your class.” 

No one dared to address his question, clearly detecting the annoyance in his voice. He turned his next question to Mr. Felton, “It is my understanding that the younger kids are separated from the older kids correct?” 

“Yes, we keep the 4th and 5th graders on the other end of the school because unlike the younger kids, they have more than one teacher and will need to walk around from class to class and also to their lockers to retrieve their belongings in-between classes.” Mr. Felton answered. 

“So Emma, upon transfer will be a 4th or 5th grader, and will be required to do the same?” he asked, to no one in particular. He didn't receive an answer, so he went on.

“Try to imagine, Emma, a tiny little girl about three feet from the ground trying to run around a massive hallway along with other students twice her age and size.”

“Mr. Schneider, I believe you’ve missed the point of this meeting,” came the interruption from Ms. Lawrence, “do not allow Emma’s size or age to hinder her ability to flourish in her educational pursuit” 

“No, I believe it is you who’ve missed my point, Ms. Lawrence. Although she may have the intellectual capacity of an adult, Emma is still just a child. And I am perfectly convinced that she’d doing just fine in Mr. Kai class.” Agron defended and brought his attention to Nasir again who seems to be displaying a very proud expression. 

“I agree with Mr. Schneider,” he heard him speak “Emma is doing really well in my class and each day she’s exhibiting growth, confidence, creativity and an expansion to her intellectual capacity. I see no reason to change her current setting.” The words left his lips sounding much more confident than he had felt and Agron plainly sensed it, and was much more grateful for it. 

“Mr. Schneider you should really consider your decision. This is Mr. Kai’s first year…”

“My mind is made up Mr. Felton, Emma remains where she is now.” Agron didn’t let Mr. Felton finish, he knew exactly what he was intending to point out and he would not allow him to. 

The room once again fell silent and something along the lines of awkward. 

“Well if your mind is made up, then we will send a letter with Emma sometime this week that Mr. Batiatus needs to sign and return to us, approving the decision made in today’s meeting.” Mr. Felton broke the silence. 

Agron nodded in acceptance of the conditions and made to stand up. “If that is all then, I’ll take my leave,” he said and looked to Nasir once more for what seemed like an approval. He received it with another smile and a small nod. “It was nice meeting you all.” He said and quietly left the room. 

The minute the door closed behind him and he had walked a few feet away, he let out a massive amount of air he didn’t even know he was holding. The emotions he’d been attempting to conceal during the meeting all at once rushed over him and he paused for a moment with his hands against the wall to brace himself. _Did he just make a life changing decision for Emma, who the hell did he think he was? What if his decision was wrong and he is just holding her back._

He was well aware that Batiatus still stood as the finial deciding party but he also knows that when he signs that letter he won’t be reading one single word of it. _What the hell has he just done?_

Lost in his own self-loathing thoughts he had not heard the small woman standing behind him; Mrs. Marcus. He immediately turned and addressed her.

“Mrs. Marcus,”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to catch you before you left,” she apologized, knowing she'd startled him.

“Emma comes to see me at least once every other week since she started school with us last year. Students with different learning abilities such as her, I pay closer attention to just to make sure they are alright in their current situation.” She then suddenly broke into the warm smile she had used when introducing herself. 

“Emma talks about you in every session I have with her. You are… a ‘major’ and important part of her life and she is very lucky to have you.” Agron could not help the shocked look that radiated from his eyes. This was not how he’d imagined this conversation to transpire. 

“I know Emma’s family situation, not the details but the important stuff, and you are the anchor that holds her together. And as far as the decision you’ve made back there, I assure you it is the right one.”

Agron didn’t say anything for a while; he was too stunned to formulate any sensible words. But when it occurred to him he was simply just staring at her, he decided maybe it wasn’t a good idea to freak her out, so he tried to find his voice. 

“You have…no idea how great it is to hear of say that. I was terrified of the decision I’ve just made for her and….and…I”

“The way you were when you walked out, I kinda had a feeling you needed the reassurance. I’ve also have been meaning to meet with you and talk to you about Emma for a long time, considering how much she talks about you. But I just wasn’t sure how to make the request,” she said and giggled. 

Agron‘s words once again failed him. 

“Listen, if you have any questions or need any help when it comes to Emma,” she said handing him her business card, “please do not hesitate to call. I will be more than happy to help out.” 

He stared at the card for a few moments and slowly extracted it from her small fingers. “Thank you.” He tried at a smile to accompany his gratitude but the astonishment had not let up so it came out a bit twitchy and weird. But Mrs. Marcus didn’t seem affected by it, she simply gave him another sweet smile and turned to walk the opposite direction. _What the hell just happened?_

After his conversation with Mrs. Marcus, Agron continued down the hallway towards where he knew Emma’s classroom would be. He peeked through the glass center of the door and tried to find her amongst the other students. With Nasir absent from class because of the meeting, another person was instructing his class. He finally spotted Emma, who was seated in the center left of the classroom with a book in front of her. She seems to be discussing something with the small boy seated next to her and he was saying things that keep making her laugh. For a moment he thought of Emma older, and when she starts developing attraction for boys. He instantly felt sorry for the first person she calls her boyfriend, because when he meets Agron, he will…

“Ahem…,” came a voice behind him, interrupting his mental tantrum. 

When he turned, he came face to face with Nasir. “Sorry I was just,…” he said point at the door behind him.

“Checking on Emma?” Nasir finished for him. 

“Yea,” He laughed; he wasn’t sure why but he felt like he was caught doing something wrong. “She looks like she’s doing really well though, like she’s fitting in.” Nasir simply nodded and relished in what should have been an awkward silence but felt strangely comfortable. 

“By the way, thank you for supporting my decision during the meeting, I know it wasn’t easy going against your superior.” 

“It was the right decision,…I wish someone had done that for me when I was her age.” Nasir said and quickly ducked his head. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to find Nasir’s eyes. 

“I was around Emma’s age when it was decided that I skip grade levels. Now that I’m older, I’ve always wished someone had voted against it.” He explained and for a moment he looked almost uncomfortable so Agron didn’t push further. 

They were both silent again, looking at everything else but one another. They stood the only people in the long hallway; and after rallying all the courage within him, Nasir finally found Agron’s eyes. The tension between them was raw. They weren’t standing not too far from each other and Agron had to ball up a tight fist to prevent his hands from reaching out to touch his face. It’s impossible to be this weakened by simply being in his presence. 

Nasir had much in his heart he wished to put into words, many things he wanted to convey to the giant before him but his mind held dominance so he simply just stared; even that, after a while didn’t last. He doesn’t even know how to begin the things he wishes to say so he decided it was better left unsaid. 

“I…should return to my class,” was all he heard himself say.

Agron’s bright expression changed to what seemed like disappointment but nodded his agreement and stepped aside to allow Nasir access to the door. Agron followed his movements as he opened the door and paused to look back at him. 

“Have a good day, Agron.” He said, in almost a whisper. 

Agron studied his face for a moment and realized this is the second time it pained him to walk away from the man; but it must be done. 

“You too,” he said and turned to walk towards the exit door.


	6. Chapter 6

Agron awoke the next morning from a startling dream. He cannot recall the exact details of the dream yet moments before he came to reality he felt all the air leaving his body and a sudden sensation of detachment came over him. He took in his surroundings to assess where he was and when it dawned on him that it was all a manifestation of his own internal unresolved issues haunting him in sleep, he calm down. His alarm clock read 7am; he had hoped to sleep in a little longer because today wasn’t like any other day. Although it was still a weekday, Friday that is, today he was acquitted from driving Emma to school. On days like this, Agron’s duties as Emma’s chauffer are given to one of Batiatus’ drivers. 

After the meeting at Emma’s school the day before, he had returned to the last place he left Gannicus and had found the man still in the diner in an intimate conversation with the waitress. _Nothing new there._ After he’d managed to extract the man from the diner, they made a few more attempts at finding the Sage brothers, with still no luck. And yet, sometimes, the Gods show a bit of favor and their hunt had led them to a man by the name of Ashur. He couldn’t give them much but after some persuasion with money and threats of major physical harm, he was willing to talk. He simply told them that last he saw the brothers was a few weeks ago, when they were trying to unload a shit load of dope in a short amount of time. The amount they were offering it for was insane and anyone smart enough to work the area couldn’t pass it up. 

“Did you buy any off them?” Gannicus had asked. 

“Na. They came to me first, had the entire shit with them, dumbasses. Anyway, I can tell by the way they were acting their shit wasn’t legit and I know who they’ve been working for lately.” He said looking pointedly at both of them. “So I told them to take their shit and to get the fuck out of my sight. I know how brutal your boss can be.” 

The remainder of his story was typical Ashur. Most of it was embellished bullshit but some held possibility to be true. Such as, the fact that the Brothers managed to sell the dope in 48 hours. Although it was worth over 50 grand, most likely they got 10 to 15 for it. But only one thing Ashur said seemed to have any purpose, which was that the Brothers are still in town but in hiding. They do not have the means to flee; especially with just 10 grand to call their own. At least this was something to take back to Batiatus. 

After their interrogation, they drove by Emma’s school when it came time to pick her up. While waiting for Emma at the pick-up line he had hoped to possibly see Nasir but the man was nowhere to be found. He decided to limit his wondering eyes to eliminate any suspicion from the man sitting beside him, yet he ignored it; who’s to say he wasn’t looking for Emma. After a few more minutes he wasn’t able to locate Nasir, but he spotted the tiny form of Emma running towards the SUV, with a lunch box in one hand and what appears to be an envelope in the other. After she’d greeted them both she immediately handed Agron the envelope. 

“What is this?” he had asked.

“Principal Felton gave it to me. He said to give to Daddy. But thennnnn…..after school, Mr. Kai said to give it to you instead of Daddy.” She said half distracted with the chore of placing her things aside and putting on her seatbelt. 

Agron studied the envelope with a bit of a smile while attempting to ignore Gannicus’ own little smirk. But Agron didn’t open the envelope then, he had waited till he’d dropped Emma off at the Mansion and he and Gannicus had returned to their own quarters. They had decided to hold off on their report about the Sage brothers till tomorrow morning because their boss was entertaining guests. So once in his room, he cautiously opened the envelope which held the letter Mr. Felton had mentioned during the meeting; one Batiatus had to sign to approve his decision on Emma education. He felt a certain level of gratitude for Nasir, for instructing Emma to give him the letter instead. Had Emma handed this letter to Batiatus he would have blown this whole thing over proportion which would have scared Emma. 

Batiatus had already made it clear that he does not wish to ever be bothered about her education. For a moment he wondered how Nasir knew to do that, it’s not like he knew Batiatus or the general premise of what’s going on in Emma’s life. _Right?_ The man seems to be more of a mystery to him with each day. He has known him for about a month now and until this week any form of contact made was through a few shared glances. Yet recently, he finds himself in constant thought of the man. He has to literately stop himself from thinking about him and this was something he was unfamiliar with. He had gone to sleep that night with thoughts of Nasir which, after scolding himself for thinking of the man yet again, was replaced with concerns of what the next day held; his fight. 

Friday’s are designated as ‘Fight to the Death’ days and Batiatus had made the decision to have Agron fight that day, for the single purpose of whom he’d be fighting. Batiatus had told him with gleaming eye that, Agron would finally get to have his revenge by taking the life of the man who took life from him. The man who took a brother from him. Duro had never entered the arena alone before, he’s always fought alongside Agron, as partners. Yet he’s always wished to prove himself to those that called him weak, if not for the aid from his older brother, his protector. Yet on this day, on his first fight alone, Duro was made to fight a man who does not even qualify to carry the title. He is not a man but a beast. Built as a skyscraper and with a face that looks as though he fell off one. He was known to all by the name of “The Egyptian”. Their fight had been on a Saturday, yet this man had beaten Duro to a point of unrecognizable condition that he died a day later at the hospital. 

Batiatus had bet an unusually small amount of money on the fight and hadn’t lost much from it, and all the stakeholders such as himself had bet against Duro. Everyone saw his defeat from a mile away, yet just like Agron, his death had shocked all. After his death, some fighting politics and ethics issues arose, many initiated by Batiatus on his loss of a fighter outside of the designated day. It was agreed then that Crassus was no longer allowed to use his Egyptian in fights. It has been a year since Duro’s death and after much insistent, it was decided that the Egyptian may return to the arena, giving Agron the chance to make the playing field even. 

So on this morning, he had gotten ready as he always did hours before a fight. He reported to Batiatus in the morning and also shared with him what he and Gannicus had found out about the Sage brothers. After a collection of uneventful curses were uttered by Batiatus, he told Agron to simply focus on his fight tonight. On Friday fights, the arena was always packed with people who desire blood and death after a stressful week at work or their respectably boring lives. Today is the day that money is to be made. Batiatus had made a huge spectacle to the vengeance of a brother, giving the fight a story to rile up the crowd even more. Agron stood to deliver as expected. Before he returned back to the house to train for his fight, he casually handed Emma’s letter to Batiatus and told him he needed to sign it. He didn’t go into details as to what he was signing, he simply told him he had taken care of Emma’s school issues, just as he’d asked and signing this letter approves it. Batiatus signed without question. 

 

***

 

It was 9am and just as expected the underground arena was packed. There were people still decked in their work clothes and some that appeared as though they’ve walked in right from the streets. Yet they all paid their dues equally to witness bloodshed and a life being ripped from one of the fighters. Many held up signs, some with Agron’s name and other with his opponent's. One in particular caught his attention, “Agron, the German beast”. It was a title given to him by Batiatus, the name he is introduced with during fights, yet each time he sees or hears that name it robs him of something deep within him he has yet to place meaning towards. 

Shortly after introduction he was in the arena, stood opposite the Egyptian. His heart thudded and his body shook. The crowds’ roaring was too loud and it hindered his ability to hear his own breathing; _was he even breathing?_ But he wasn’t frightened; he felt as he always did during the beginning of a fight, he felt nothing. The emptiness that always tends to take over arrived and disconnected him from his body. It was as though he was a few feet away, watching his body move and react. 

When the fight began, he and the Egyptian circled each other with their guards up and their feet firmly rooted to the ground. His opponent’s eyes did not stray from him and he let slip a loud growl before he surged forward to attack. Agron managed to avoid all of his advances but did not lay any attacks of his own. The Egyptian, unsure of Agron’s tactics stepped back to study Agron again. But Agron did not relent, he too studied the man’s movements to evaluate ways to conclude this game. But his attentions were suddenly swayed, when he saw a large sign held up amongst the crowd which read, “For Duro.” 

The Egyptian took Agron’s momentary distraction to his advantage and threw three punches, striking one to the left side of his face and one on either side of his ribs. The unexpected blows disoriented him and he found himself on the ground unable to breath. For a moment he thought about giving in, letting this beast take his life. Because if he was to be honest, this man, this beast was under order just like himself to take his life. He thought about whether the Egyptian would still attempt to kill him had they been in different circumstances; they probably wouldn’t be fighting at all. They are simply puppets to their masters, doing their bidding to make them richer and more powerful. Agron believes that Duro had fallen victim to this man, yet in reality, it may had been the Egyptian’s hand that robbed him of life, but it was Crassus’ will that brought on the deed. The Egyptian, his current adversary, stood as much a victim as did his younger brother. 

But Agron’s thoughts were once again drawn by the sign he’d just seen, “For Duro.” The idea suddenly commanded his body, this was for Duro. And just like that, Batiatus’ German beast took over and when Agron stood once again to fight he was no longer himself. In calculated swift moves, he maneuvered himself to his opponents’ left side, which he’s seen him leave exposed on many occasions, and once he was stood behind him he brought him to a headlock. A volcano sized fire burned within him and all the strength inside of him was utilized to bring the larger man to his knees, constricting his ability to breathe. He looked to Batiatus sat within the audience for instruction and once given with a simple nod, he forcefully jerked his whole body to the right snapping the man neck to bring him to his end.


	7. Chapter 7

After the fight, he had quickly slipped from sight and had returned back to the house, leaving Batiatus and his roommates behind to boaster at his victory. As soon as he was within the confines of his room, he entered the shower and had scrubbed his body to the point of ripping his skin off. He desired nothing more than to wash off the burden he had just attained by taking the Egyptian’s life; but it was never that easy. The sudden realization that the man may have been a victim instead of an antagonist had made the weight even heavier. If Agron considers Duro a victim, he has to grant the same consideration to the man he had just taken life from not a few hours ago. After his shower, he felt extremely claustrophobic in his large bedroom. He pleaded for the ground beneath his feet to rip open and swallow him whole, but the Gods yet again failed him. All the emotional qualms he felt were gushed in the walls of the room and they surrounded him threating to consume him. He needed to leave, go someplace where he can feel anything but that or nothing at all. He put on his dark jeans and a Polo shirt, he didn’t put much thought in his appearance and his hair was still a bit wet. Once he’d put on his shoes, he walked to the SUV and drove out the gate to his destination. 

It was after much driving that he had ended up at the bar he was at now. It was nearly 1am and he had about an hour to drink himself stupid. The bar was pretty crowded; it was late enough in the night that most of its occupants were either drunk or nearly there. A few girls attempted to get his attention but at that moment his only interest was in the amber liquid that seem to refill his glass as if by magic; he has to remember to tip the bartender well. It was on his third glass he felt the presence someone taking a seat far too close for his liking. But it was when the intruder had made an order for what sounded like beer that Agron heard the familiar voice.  


Agron smiled at his fortune, or quite possibly his misfortune. He downed the remainder of his scotch and turned to the man next to him. Yet the man had not acknowledged him, he was far too occupied waiting for his order, however when he felt Agron’s eyes on him he turned and their eyes met. They were both quiet for a while, sandy brown eyes locked with emerald ones, and then suddenly Nasir’s face morphed into a bright smile. One Agron had a long time ago, decided to designate as his own. 

“Hi!” Nasir said.

“Hello.” Agron said, willing himself to break eye contact knowing full well what it does to him. He jerked his head to the right, to look past Nasir’s head causing Nasir to witness the darkened bruise under his left eye, exposed by the bar lights. 

“Oh my God, what happened?” Nasir couldn’t help the hasty reaction his fingers made when they suddenly reached out to touch Agron’s left cheek. And when Agron made a hissing sound, he immediately withdrew his hand and absolutely regretted his boldness. 

“I’m sorry, are you ok?” he asked with a certain level of shame in his voice.

“I’m fine, it was a bit of friendly dispute.” He lied but gave a soft smile to rid Nasir of his guilt. The touch to his face had been welcomed, even with the pain present. Although it was there for a fleeting moment, he found himself craving more of it. They were quiet for a while, which seems to be a thing for the two of them, but their silent stare was interrupted when the bartender handed Nasir three bottles of beer. 

“Thank You.” Nasir addressed the man and handed him his money. 

“Friendly dispute huh? Well I hope you gave as good as you got.” Nasir said to him once the bartender was gone. 

Agron chuckled a little. Nasir seemed a bit different to him at this scene, more confident than what he’s used to. He impudently made eye contact with Agron and even made attempt at a joke. Agron is captivated by shy Nasir, and knowing there is a confident side to the man just fueled to his entire enthrallment. Agron now found himself giving his own version of a shy smile and lowered his eyes; there he noticed Nasir had purchased more than one beer. 

“So, are a couple of those meant for someone else, or are you really a big fan of Bud Light?” he asked slightly waving his hands toward the beers. Nasir laughed and looked towards a group of people sitting around a large table. Agron followed his eyes, and made the connection.

“I’m here with some people to celebrate a birthday. These are for them.” He said, confirming Agron’s notion. 

“Well then, I probably shouldn’t keep you from them.” He whispered, combined with what sounded like disappointment; something easily noticed by Nasir.  
Nasir looked towards the group of people for a moment then brought his attention back to Agron.

“Give me like…..two minute and I will be right back. Don’t go anywhere ok?” he requested with uncertainty in his smile.

Agron simply nodded, unsure of what was to follow. Nasir’s face lit up at his agreement and he disappeared into the crowd towards the group of people waiting for him. Agron decided not to stare took much, and brought his attention back to his empty glass; he needed a refill. The bartender did not fail him on his request, and within seconds his glass was full with the amber liquid again. After taking a few swigs of his drink, he mulled over what may have just happened in his conversation with Nasir. Nasir had once again joined his party with intent to return to Agron’s side within minute, which is starting to feel like days he had noticed. He instructed himself to ease his storm and try something remotely close to ‘going with the flow.’ _This will end in disaster._

Just as promised, Nasir was shorty at his side, taking the seat beside him. 

“Where’s your beer?” he asked him as soon has he realized he hadn’t kept one of the three beers he left with.

“Those drinks were not for me.” Nasir answered, and signaled for the bartender to bring him water, soon after he had cold iced water before him. 

Agron studied him for a moment, “You come to a bar and order water.” He quipped. 

Nasir let out a small chuckle and traced his index finger over the rim of the glass. “I don’t really drink alcohol.” He whispered. 

Agron wasn’t sure how to respond, the idea wasn’t shocking; however he has never met anyone of age who does not drink alcohol. “Really?” he asked with incredulity. “May I ask why?”

Nasir thought about it for a moment; there aren’t a lot of people that know of his decision to avoid alcohol. It isn’t something that ever came up. His friends know he does not drink but never pushed him to tell them the reason for it. Nasir wondered if he should tell Agron, a part of him really wanted to. 

“You don’t have to tell me if…,” Agron began when he noticed the discomfort in Nasir. And then they were silent again, on occasions sharing glances at each other and immediately looking away timidly. It had occurred to Agron that he had abandoned the drink before him the moment Nasir had returned. Something better had truly caught his attention. The loud music around him, another reason why they didn’t speak much, began to die down. Shortly after, the Deejay announced last call for drinks. Agron looked at his watch, it was nearly 2am; the moment he had been dreading since running into Nasir had arrived, the end of the night. He looked over where he last saw Nasir’s friends and realized they were no longer there. 

“Your friends are gone.” Agron said with a bit of panic in his voice, yet Nasir remained calm.

“It’s ok, they were talking about going to the strip club after, and that’s probably where they went. Naked girls dancing isn’t exactly….,” he paused for a second and looked to Agron for a reaction, “…my interest.”

Agron smiled wide and bright. It was as though he was being given some amount of permission to proceed. Nasir returned his smile with one of his shy ones and Agron found it impossible to breath. They knew they couldn’t remain where they were so they both stood and began walking outside the bar. Most of the occupants were leaving with them; some got in their cars with friends while others, really most, took to cabs. Nasir proceeded walking to what appears to be the parking lot and Agron followed as they continued to talk and joke about the drunken people leaving the bar. Their conversation felt light and words easily flowed, while being intercepted with laughter. 

Once they reached his car, Nasir turned to face Agron. Realizing they’ve reached destination, Agron took a step back to allow Nasir some space and watched as the other man leaned against the side hood of his Honda Civic to continue their conversation. Their laughter slowly died down and they were silent again. Nasir looked down at his shoes for a moment, which released a few strands of his dark locks that was held back by a half ponytail. 

“When I was 8…” he began but took pause to meet Agron’s eyes, “…my parents were killed by a drunk driver. I didn’t feel the impact then, but as I grew older the idea of associating alcohol in my life became afflicting. That is why I don’t drink.” He said and looked down at his shoes again. He wasn’t sure as to why he finally decided to tell Agron the truth. But he had lost the argument with himself over the past hour he had been in Agron’s company, and has chosen to speak up. 

Agron did not say anything for a while. His eyes reflected what looks like sympathy and maybe even fear. He can sense the pain radiating from Nasir’s eyes, when it met with his, and it ached deep within him as though the pain was his own. 

“Nasir…I…..I am so sorry. I don’t really know what to say.” And he really didn’t. He’s heard far too many apologies over the losses he’s had in his life and he knows more than anyone their uselessness. But Nasir accepted is apology with a smile. 

“It’s ok. There are just some things that are not in our control. I’d come to terms with their death a long time ago; besides I still have my grandmother.” Nasir responded and his smile brightened at the mention of his Grandmother. 

“Are you close to her?” Agron asked.

“Very. She lives about an hour out of the city in Decatur. I drive out to visit her as frequently as I can.” 

Nasir tilted his head conceding once again the bruise on Agron’s left eye. “That looks pretty bad. Are you sure you shouldn’t see a doctor. Maybe something's broken?” he said and his hands itched to reach up and touch his face again. But he’s learned his lesson from his last attempt. 

“No, it’s fine. This isn’t exactly my first black eye.” Agron responded with a chuckle. 

“Is it a habit of yours, getting into fights?” Nasir asked half-jokingly and half concerned. Agron did not miss the apprehension in Nasir’s eyes and the way his eyebrows drew together at the question.

“It feels more like the fights always seem to find me, when all I want is to find peace” another lie.

Nasir thought of his answer for a moment. The fact that it was meant to deter him from giving a true reason was apparent but he did not pester. He accepted his reasoning.

“Emma gives you peace,” he said in what sounded like a questioning tone but really it was a notion. He had seen the way Agron reacts when he’s in the presence of Emma. He’s always felt astonishment at the effects the little one had on him. Upon hearing Nasir’s statement, Agron took a moment to study the smaller man. 

“Yes, she does.” He said and finally gave into the magnetic pull he’s always felt for the man before him. As he moved closer to Nasir, the man followed his movement and lifted his head to meet Agron’s eyes. Agron extended his hand and moved the sheen dark strands of hair that had fallen on Nasir’s face to place them behind his ears. After the task was completed, he didn’t remove his hand, he simply lowered it to touch the man’s cheek. “But, so do you,” he said, and it had been the most honest thing he had said all night. He’d escaped to the bar to banish all of the mental scruples that had taken over his mind and nearly drove him to madness. Yet the moment his eye met Nasir’s, such concerns were exiled and his heart undeservingly eased. 

Nasir drew in a sharp breath at the touch that followed with words he did not expect. His attraction to Agron was always evident, but whether the same feels were reciprocated has always been a questionable thought. Nasir maintained his eye contact and slightly parted his lips willing himself to breath. Agron’s face was now close enough that he can feel his hot breath crashing against his lips and had he not been leaning against the car he would have surely collapsed. 

“I may kiss you,” Agron stated tracing the bottom of his lips with his thumb. 

Nasir yet again found himself at loss with words. Agron wasn’t asking if he could kiss him, no, he was pretty much narrating what his next action would be. Shortly after, as promised, he brought their lips together and just like that Nasir forgot where he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Had Nasir been an adjective, Agron would call him ‘overwhelming’, and the moment their lips met many of his unanswered speculation for the man were cleared. Nasir’s lips were warm and soft as they glided against his and the kiss was slow and languished, neither one willing to allow it to end. They would part lightly to allow for much needed air but soon find themselves attached at the lips yet again.

“I’ve always wondered what that would feel like,” Agron whispered against Nasir’s lips, bringing their foreheads together. 

“No longer would you have to wonder,” came Nasir’s soft breathless reply and when again their lips met, Agron seized opportunity to deepen the kiss, moving his tongue past Nasir’s lips. The touch of their tongues and the continued exploration of remarkable sensations was beginning to weaken and arouse them at the same time. Agron’s hands, no longer capable to contain themselves began to explore the lithe body pinned between him and the car. 

He moved his hands lower on either side of Nasir’s body and took pause when he reached his hips. Nasir in turn moved his hands higher and wrapped them around Agron’s neck bringing their bodies together. Agron couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips at being able to feel Nasir's body flush against his. With the grip he had on Nasir’s hips, he coaxed the smaller man to move further into his body bringing their hips together. This time it was Nasir’s turn to moan, moving his lips to plant a few beautifully pained kisses on Agron’s neck while letting out a muffled whimper.

Agron took that as an approval and began to grind their hips seeking friction and more sweet noises from Nasir. When their Jeans clad hardening members brushed against each other, it drove Nasir to madness. He clung to Agron even more to bring himself higher so their hips could move together better. Agron sensing Nasir’s intentions moved his hands around to grip his backside. Giving the nicely sculpted cheeks a firm squeeze, he lifted the man against himself and slowly sat him down on the car bringing him to his height. Nasir followed suit and hooked one leg around Agron’s hip to balance himself. The new position allowed for better movement and abrasion when their bulges once again collided. Both let out a small groan and Agron immediately brought his hands on either side of Nasir face and claimed his lips again, hard. And this time the kiss was frantic and filled with lust all fueled by their new position. They moved against one another as their bodies brushed and touched in ways that was yet to be discovered. 

Nasir lowered his hands, slowly moving them against Agron’s hard chest and abs and stopped when he reached his waist. He slipped his fingers under the man’s shirt in purchase of flesh, and once reached he began to caress the newly exposed skin fueling to the larger man’s lust. Agron was kissing Nasir as though he was seeking out a life line. The very instant their lips touched he had found an anchor; he hadn’t realized for so long he hadn’t touched ground. He suddenly became greedy and wanted more, he wanted to feel more of Nasir. He kissed and touched possessively and Nasir allowed it, desired it even. But air yet again became a necessity and Nasir separated their lips. But Agron was unwilling to relent, attaching his lips to the pulse on Nasir’s neck, sucking kissing and biting. If only he understood the insane things he was doing to the timid educator. 

“Agron…um…Agron,” Nasir took a jab at his voice but even he could tell the softness of it wouldn’t move the man. 

But it wasn’t that he wanted Agron stop, no, he needed Agron to stop lest he’s planning to take him right there in the parking lot. Because anymore of his ministration was going to kill him. Although he may not have heard him, Agron did sense his hesitation and slowly took pause; he didn’t extract himself from the man though. Their bodies remained as they were, Nasir sat on the edge of his car with Agron between his legs. 

“I’m sorry,” Agron breathed searching Nasir’s eyes with his hands still cupping his face, “I got carried away. It’s just been a while,” he said.

“No, it wasn’t that,” Nasir began with a reluctant smile adorning his face, “I just em….”

“What?” Agron asked, clearly noticing the nervous uncertainty in the man while attempting to follow his eyes when they’re markedly avoiding his. 

Nasir finally met his eyes though and Agron once again saw the reluctant, shy teacher he was familiar with. _There you are_ , he thought. 

“It’s just that…” Nasir took a moment to think about his next words. He thought about what it was he truly wanted and the answer was much clearer than he’d imagined. His eyes softened when met by the green and concerned ones above him. Agron began to slowly caress his cheeks and Nasir leaned into the touch closing his eyes. 

“Tell me, tell me what it is you want,” Agron whispered moving his face closer to Nasir. 

“You.” Nasir hadn’t meant to sound shaky when responding, however presently many of his reactions to all things Agron were unknown and new to him. No man had ever enticed emotions and sensation such as Agron had and Nasir was no longer willing to deprive himself from it. He wanted Agron, he’s always wanted Agron, even from their first meeting. He’s wanted to feel him move against and inside of him. Just the thought was making him weak all over again. He tightened his grip on man's waist, when Agron crashed their lips yet again in another searing Kiss. Nasir’s confession seemed to have had an immersed effect on Agron, creating a new passion within him. He reclaimed his lips as if a man drowning and began to grind their bodies together again. 

“How far is your place from here,” he asked gently brushing their lips. 

“Not far,” Nasir let out with a moan, when Agron’s lips once again found his pulse.

 

***

 

Agron lazily outlined the side of Nasir’s nude sleeping form with his index finger while attempting to remember the night’s events. He cannot plainly recall the journey to Nasir apartment or their endeavor to walk through the door without separating their lips and bodies. He remembered ripping each other’s cloths off as if they’re about to crawl in each other’s skin though and the fumbling to find themselves to the bed. But it will forever be imprinted in his mind and body the feel of Nasir’s naked body when it touched his. Or even more the touch and the sensation as they explored each other’s bodies. 

Agron had found himself rising to heights unknown when he’d buried himself deep within Nasir and the pleasure of being surrounded by the smaller man’s heat was enough to stop his heart. He wanted to stay connection like that forever. All the self-loathing and uncertainty he’s felt for most his existence seems to vanish in the presence of Nasir. He’d become the air he breathed and the life that held him secured to this earth. For so long he’d lived in darkness that he’d forgotten what it meant to truly breathe and to feel alive. Nasir had surrendered his body to him and Agron had yet again found himself ‘overwhelmed’ by him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *By far my favorite chapter to write. Enjoy!*

It had been with much difficulty Agron achieved leaving Nasir’s apartment the next morning. He hadn’t slept for much of the night and really when they’d arrived at the place, the night had preceded, nearly welcoming the early morning dew. Agron mentally retained Nasir’s body presented to him through the light of dawn. The burnt orange light against his golden skin kindled his entire form, making him appear as a Deity. So no, Agron hadn’t slept, he wasn’t even willing to blink in fear that he may wake and find all this had been a whimsical fantasy. He was unwilling to move his eyes from Nasir, because sometimes even he felt like a desperate delusion. 

Nasir was resting on his side with his back to Agron and closest to the window, further exposing his half covered body by the light. The relaxed exploration of Agron’s fingers persisted, slowly moving the sheets past the sleeping man’s hips to his knees. He lingered his fingers over the rise of his now bare hip and further down his thighs. Nasir had made a pleasant mumbling sound in his sleep, shifting himself closer to the body next to him. But soon fingers were exchanged with soft lips as Agron moved himself to place chaste kisses to Nasir’s hips and advancing further to his waist and stomach. Nasir made another content sigh and turned his body so as to face Agron. 

Yet Agron hadn’t seized his exploring, traveling higher still on the man’s body, he continued his light kisses over his collarbone and neck. With eyes still closed, Nasir tilted his head to the side to allow the explorer better access to his neck while taking a light hold of the man’s biceps that were mounted on either side of his body. When Agron felt the man beneath him was beginning to wake he shifted so as to meet his eyes. They looked at each other for a while, both seeming in awe of what had transpired between them this very night. But it had been Nasir that broke their revere with a soft chuckle which was followed by Agron’s own subtle laughter. 

Agron traced his fingers over the red marks he’d left on Nasir’s neck and placed a chaste kiss of contrition on the blemished skin. He moved his hand further up to touch the man’s cheek and gently kissed him, this time on his lips. Nasir moaned into the kiss and lifted his head off the pillow to deepen it, wanting to taste more of him. But then suddenly he shifted his body, changing their position so he was now laying a top Agron. Of course the big man didn’t object, he simply moved his hands to Nasir’s waist as the man straddled his hips. 

“That felt like a goodbye kiss,” Nasir concluded, breathing shuddered kisses to the corners of Agron’s lips and down to his jaw. 

“Not goodbye. NEVER goodbye,” he replied impassioned by the remark, then quickly claimed Nasir’s lips in a firm kiss with a secure hold to the back of his neck. “That was more of an ‘I hope to see you soon’ kiss,” he said once they’re separated. 

Nasir simply laughed and rested his head on the man’s chest. His dark mane, no longer tamed, had cascaded down exquisitely to the sides of Agron’s body, making them appear impossibly darker in contrast to his pale skin. Nasir was inexplicably beautiful even in the morning; his hair flying everywhere and half asleep, Agron cannot think of a more breath-taking sight than the man splayed a top his body. He moved his hands lower, leaving Nasir’s waist and took hold of his ass. 

He caressed the flesh and allowed one hand to fall in the space between the plump muscles. His fingers began to circle the still sensitive halo of Nasir’s entrance expelling a sweet whimper from the smaller man. Nasir moved himself to find Agron’s lips with his own and kissed the man, continuing to moan from the persistence ministration below. They kissed with much hunger and an eager desire to possess. During the night it had been Agron that took to Nasir with much greediness he hadn’t realized he’d harbored. And at the rise of dawn, Nasir had been reluctant to release Agron, pinning him down between his thighs. 

Nasir began grinding his hips responding to Agron’s touch, rubbing their quickly hardening cocks together; which in turn caused the larger man to expel a rather pained growl. 

“If you keep doing that, I won’t ever be able to leave your bed,” he quipped with a grunt once their lips parted.

“I believe it was you who can’t keep his hands to yourself,” Nasir replied showering honeyed kisses down Agron’s jaw and to the soft flesh behind his ear. 

Agron emitted a mused laughter at the irony of Nasir’s response. It was he that had him bounded with his thighs, while hands and lips unrelenting to release him, yet he claims Agron to have driven him to madness. He wrapped his large arms around his waist and spun them so that he was now a top Nasir and before the shock of the change seized him, he kissed him. His mind was screaming, no begging him to leave the bed yet every fiber of his being wanted to spend the rest of eternity enfolded in Nasir’s embrace. 

Of course Nasir didn’t help his scruple when he strapped one leg around Agron’s hip bringing their hardening flesh together again. The sensation intensified their kiss as their tongues dulled, drawing out the utmost pleasure from each other. 

“I really have to leave now, I have to report to work soon,” Agron whispered doing his best to catch the breath that had just been stolen from him. Nasir let out a teasing laugh and lightly touched Agron’s face, sketching over the benign scruff that had decorated his face. Agron yet again melted into the touch, as all things Nasir seems to elicit from him as of late. 

“Ok,” Nasir replied softly, continuing his tender study of the man’s face.

“Can I see you later tonight?” the words slipped from his lips absent rehearsal; he was far too distracted by the touches to his face to give them much attention. The ability to speak freely without calculating every single word felt great and liberating. 

“I’ll be here. Maybe we can go to the cinema?” Nasir suggested.

Agron couldn’t hide the sudden surprise that morphed his face at the proposal. “Really?” he said with a small chuckle, “I can’t remember the last time I went to the cinema.” 

“All the more reason to go then,” he said fixating more kisses to the man’s chest.

“Cinema it is then.” He brought their foreheads together and willed himself to recollect. Agron had never really wanted much from his life. He’s avoided the concept of ‘want’ in an effort to deter disappointment, which experience shows is a common incident. He’s wanted Nasir from their first meeting and had denied the fact, convinced of its hopelessness. And even now it wasn’t perfect; there was much that he had concealed from the man knowing full well he wouldn’t look at him as he was at that moment if he truly knew the real Agron. 

But he won’t vex himself over that now. Nasir was there, with him, and he wished to continue to see him. He desired to keep him in his bed, which Agron wouldn’t have objected to, if it wasn’t for what awaited him in his other life. His heart swelled at the thought, at the idea that someone such as Nasir not only wanted him but wished to keep him as well. So he kissed him again, he kissed him hard to convey what his voice and words are failing to depict. 

“You mind if I use your shower before I leave?” he asked parting from Nasir’s lips with much exertion. 

Nasir replied with a nod of his head while biting his bottom lip and Agron forgot how to breathe again. He took a moment to memorize the alluring man under him, head resting in the pool of his silky soft hair, exhibited all for Agron to take in. He brushed a soft kiss to his forehead and immediately extracted himself from the bed before he became incapable of the act.


	10. Chapter 10

He had struggled to concentrate on the drive back to the mansion, absolutely captivated by the scent of Nasir’s shower gel painting his skin. He also failed to contain the excitement that reigned over his heart and the infallible grin that strained his face. He almost dared to believe that this was what happiness felt like and even go as far as to give it a voice. Yes, being with Nasir made him happy; every single thing about Nasir made him happy. Evening couldn’t come fast enough that he may once again be in his presence, but until then he’d have to rely on the aroma he knows to be Nasir. 

Once he'd arrived at the mansion, he was met by Batiatus who was far too eager to commend him for killing an innocent man. He had long feared the damage The Egyptian might have caused to his capital and was happy to see the man gone from this world. He had been an asset Marcus Crassus had over him and now that he’s gone, the balance was tipped. Agron quietly accepted the appraisal, pretending to give a shit yet entirely absent of mind. 

“Marcus gave me a lead on the Sage assholes by the way. Apparently they contacted one of his men to unload my shit to. He thinks they might have moved to the far west side, it’s always impossible to find shit out there.” Batiatus said, seated behind his desk. 

“Gannicus and I can try to scope out the place, see if we have any luck,” Agron had suggested.

“I don’t need luck, I need some fucking results. I need you to find those dicks and bring me their fucking heads,” yelled the older man, pounding his fist to his desk. The sound echoed throughout the house breaking the silent. 

“Yes Sir,” he replied. 

When he received no further words from his boss, he slowly exited the building, making quick steps to his side of the estate. When he entered through the door he was greeted by an empty house. He ventured further and found his house mates huddled together in what looked like a meeting.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Crixus hissed when he entered their sights.

“What’s going on?” he asked tentatively, ignoring the man’s question. 

“We have a problem,” Spartacus spoke with much contrition in his voice and face. 

Confusion and something close to fear seized his body and he froze. “What is it?” 

Agron had looked to Spartacus, but it had been Gannicus who answered noting the champion’s abrupt inability to speak. “We saw Lewis last night, he was talking to Batiatus.” 

Agron did his best to place a face to the name, “That’s the shit driver Batiatus fired after what happened with…” he took pause and turned a sympathetic look to Spartacus, “…Sura.”

“When I saw him the day she’d died, he had three bullet wounds, yet last night he remained unmarked. No wound, no scar,” said Spartacus finally finding voice.

“No scar? How the hell is that possible?” Agron asked, his mind working fast to put the pieces together.

“Well, that’s just it. It’s not possible for him to not only have survived the wounds but to not have scars,” it was Gannicus who spoke this time, “we’ve been discussing this all night and we believe Batiatus staged the whole fuckin thing.” He concluded. 

Agron clearly remembered that night. Lewis, Batitaus’ most trusted chauffer had slowly driven through the gates to the estate while everyone stood outside awaiting to welcome Spartacus’ wife. When the man didn’t leave the vehicle, Batiatus had approached him, exposing a seemingly mortally wounded man. Lewis had declared that they’d been attacked by one of their enemies during the drive but had managed to get away, but it wasn’t without cost. Agron will never forget the heart wrenching sound Spartacus had made as he wept over the corpus of his late wife. 

“Why the fuck would he do something like that? It doesn’t make sense,” Agron asked, unable to grasp the credibility of their deduction. 

“He knew…he knew that once he’d helped me get Sura back, I’d planned to leave with her. To no longer work for him. He knew by doing this, he’d forever secure my place at his side because I’d want vengeance for her death.” Spartacus spoke, doing his best to conceal the pain that displayed clearly on his face. “And Lewis also confirmed my suspicion when we went after him last night.”

“We also think that’s what happened to Duro,” Gannicus spoke and Agron’s head snapped towards the man at hearing the name. 

“What the fuck are you taking about?” he spat out. 

“We think that Batiatus set it up so that Duro won’t survive the fight against The Egyptian,” Gannicus replied. Agron didn’t speak or make further inquiries; he simply turned on his heels to walk out of the room.

“I spoke to one of Crassus’ men last night as well, he said Batiatus had made a deal with his boss that, although it’s against regulation, if The Egyptian manages to inflict enough mutilation to cause Duro’s death, Batitaus would pay him a large sum.” Spartacus spoke before Agron had left the room. 

Agron paused, with his back turned to the men. He thought about Spartacus’ words for a moment and even considered the possibility that they may be true. 

“Then pray tell Champion, why the fuck would Batiatus want my little brother dead?” he asked his words carrying nothing but venom. 

“For the same reason he had Sura killed,” Spartacus softly replied. “What was your plan once you had your brother’s debt to Batitaus cleared?” he asked.

Agron once again found himself silent. He considered Spartacus’ words and their implication. His plan was an idea shared by all; once Duro’s debts had been cleared, he planned to take his brother and move as far away from that hell as possible. In the beginning, he had been insignificant to Batiatus, an extra acquisition that came with Duro. But soon his size and deathly abilities in the arena had made him an asset. An asset that cared only for the protection of his younger brother and nothing else. 

“No way, there is no way he would…” he couldn’t help the quiver in his voice. He knows he cannot truly deny the possibility without deluding himself. Batiatus had been capable of worst. 

He suddenly felt nauseous and the room began to spin. He took hold of the door knob so as not to pass out and commanded himself to breath. His eyes met the three pairs that were looking to him with concern; his brothers. 

Spartacus walked over to where he stood and took a firm hold of his shoulder. “We would not allow him to escape untarnished from his actions. We all seek vendetta in form of blood.” He said against his ear, emphasizing his eminent will. 

Agron sharply turned his head at his unexpected solution; he continued to scan the room detecting the same resolve from the other men. “You wish to take his life?” he asked. 

“Don’t you?” he heard Cixus ask from across the room. 

Did he? Most importantly, when the time called for it, would he? There was no need for question, the person responsible for the loss of a brother reside a few hundred feet from where he was and nothing would stay his hands from ripping the man of his last breath. Well, almost nothing. There was one thing that would obliterate his resolve; Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

“We take him out, and then what? We become fugitives…” he countered, “always having to look over our shoulders, always on the run.” He paused and turned to Crixus, “is that the life you want to give Naevia?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t exactly call what we have now a life either,” the man replied, with much subtly than Agron had expected. Usually the mention of the woman’s name seems to hit Crixus’ temper hard. 

“I rather be a fugitive and free, than to forever be bound by the shackles of Quinn Batiatus. Especially knowing what he had taken from me.” Spartacus said, his voice seeming to rise with the statement. 

“And you,” Agron now turned to Gannicus, “what would you gain from this?” he asked.

Gannicus looked around sheepishly for a moment. Agron’s question wasn’t far from accurate; if he was honest with himself he had a pretty great setup there. He had roof over his head and was in want of nothing, however very willing to stand with them. 

“I’ve already once lost a brother, yet gained three more at the house of Batiatus. If you seek vengeance, I will stand with you and fight, I’ll not have us divided.” It was an understatement to say that Gannicus’ words had shocked the other men. All stared at him, with jaws nearly to the floor, as if he’d developed a second head.

“What?” he asked, when their stares became unrelenting, “I fucking care…sometimes.” Although it was not well known amongst the rest, Gannicus’ arrival at the house of Batiatus had much to do with the connection of a dear friend, close to brotherhood, who was associated with Batiatus. It was said that Gannicus had joined to clear the remainder of Oenomaus’ debt to Batiatus, as to prevent the man from going after Oenomaus’ wife and child. 

“And we are grateful for it,” Spartacus spoke, breaking the semi-awkward silence and Crixus slapped Gannicus’ back in commendation. Although the man walked around seeming uncaring, he had found loyalty and a brotherhood long sought out from his house mates. 

“And Emma?” Agron abruptly questioned, but was solely met with the confusion of the men.

“What about Emma?” he tried again, looking emphatically among each pair of eyes that yet remain muddled by his statement. 

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘what about Emma?’ Who gives a shit?” Crixus spat out. Agron, not a few seconds ago combatting the weakness that over took his body, suddenly charged forward at Crixus with energy renewed. However his advances were met with the strong arms of Spartacus. 

“SHE’S AN INNOCENT CHILD, YOU FUCKING SHIT!” he screamed at the man instead. 

“What Crixus meant is that…” Spartatus began once he’d made sure he’d calmed the man, “…he means that Emma isn’t our responsibility Agron, she’s Batiatus’ daughter. There isn’t much we can do for her.” 

After having recollected himself, he took their leader’s words to heed. Spartacus had been correct; their options as far as Emma are limited. However he felt more inclined to his resolve. 

“So what happens to her, if we take out her only source of legal guardianship?” everyone remained silent at his question. “They’ll put her in foster care; she’ll be passed around from one home to another.” Still no response, it appeared everyone agreed with their leader’s conclusion; Emma wasn’t their responsibility. 

“I understand the desire for vengeance, I do, yet I’ll not do it at the risk of putting an innocent kid in suffering. Whatever you have planned, you can count me out,” the words left his lips sounding softer than he had intended yet their meaning was not diminished. 

Although it hadn’t been his job, Agron truly and honestly cared for Emma. He’s always felt a sense of guardianship and protectiveness over her since he’s been assigned her driver. And the fact that she dotes on him had made whatever bond they’ve fabricated eminent. The loss of his brother will forever be a blow acutely felt, yet supposing Emma misery won’t reverse the event. 

 

***

 

After the conclusion of their meeting, Gannicus and Agron reported to the Mansion as always. An inaudible agreement was made amongst all to continue as they were to prevent suspicion from their boss. Batiatus had ordered that they follow their new lead, given to them by Crassus and visit the west side. He made a long speech on all the things he’d do to the ‘Sage fucks’ once they’ve landed in his hands, while Agron and Gannicus nodded their heads in an apathetic agreement. 

“Daddy?” they were suddenly interrupted by a small voice a few feet from them. It had been Agron who turned his head at hearing her voice and his heart awakened at her presence. He hadn’t seen Emma since Thursday; however it felt ages to him. She was dressed in her green soccer uniform, which seems to enhance her already bright green eyes and her long dark hair was fashioned in a pigtail braid, courtesy of Diona. 

Batiatus let out an exasperated sigh at hearing her voice but didn’t turn to address her. “What it is?” he asked.

“It’s Saturday, I have soccer.” She said and Agron mentally cursed himself. How the hell did he not remember this was one of the weeks out of the month she had practice.

“Soccer huh, you interrupt me because of fucking soccer? Well kid, you’re gonna have to miss it this week, there’s no one to drive you.” he said and took a quick scan of the girl. 

“But…but we have a game today,” she whispered looking to the ground and her voice slightly cracking.

“Unless you can drive your little ass there, I suggest you hightail…”

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt but, the soccer field is on our way to the west side, dropping her off would not be a problem,” Agron had not meant to speak out of turn, nor did he miss the piercing of Gannicus’ disapproving stare. However, if there was one thing he could not handle, was to see Emma in the state she was in at that moment. 

Batiatus considered his words for a moment, seeming unaffected by his defiance. Lacking enough patience to even care, he simply waved his hand towards Agron in dismissal and approving his suggestion. Upon his gesture, Emma ran to Agron’s side and slightly hid herself behind his legs. Noting Batiatus’ discharge towards their mission, Gannicus and Agron left the house; Emma immediately wrapped her small fingers around his thumb and followed along. 

When they reached the soccer field, Agron helped Emma carry her equipment and walked her towards where the other parents and children were; Gannicus remained in the SUV. Her small hands found their place around his thumb again, and they trailed forward till the coach noticed their presence. 

“Emma, there you are, I was beginning to worry. The game is about to start, come on,” Coach Wendy hollered towards their direction followed by the blow from her whistle. 

Emma’s sulking behavior had persisted all throughout the car ride and arrival to the field. Agron of course knew why; this was going be another game he’d have to miss. 

“I’m sorry, Em,” he said, squatting down to meet her height while placing her shin guards around her legs. 

“It’s ok, we have to do what Daddy says,” she whispered with her eyes to the ground. 

His eyes diverted to the field for a moment. There were parents seated all around the field, talking and laughing while encouraging and cheering their kids for a good game. The game was of course between five and six year olds, so it wasn't a serious competition; it was mostly fun and games. But what he was witnessing on the field was something Emma could never have and the knowledge broke his heart. 

“Have a good game. I’ll come and pick you up after it’s over,” he said and quickly began walking back to the SUV. Emma in turn ran towards the field upon hearing her coach’s whistle again. 

When Agron entered the SVU he was met with Gannicus’ peculiar stare. “What?” he asked with slight irritation in his voice. 

Yet, Gannicus didn’t say anything; he simply shook his head and placed his eyes forward to the road. He’d meant to warn his friend of the dangerous attachment he had to the girl but from Agron’s eyes, it was clear any cautionary advice would have been voiced too late. Agron was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to be able to update everyday this week. Your feedback are super welcomed!!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys are great, I've posted early.

Although it had taken hours to come to sight, Crassus’ prompt had born a small light of success. Their search on the west side had led them to Jimmy, a first cousin to the Sage Brothers. He had at the beginning refused to speak to them, yet after a gruesome beating and threat with knife and gun he confessed the Intel he had on his cousins. He said he didn’t know where they were exactly, but that they’d called him a few weeks ago asking him for help. 

“What did they want?” Agron growled out his question, losing patient at the anticipated answer. 

“They said they’d found a cartel ride across the border, no questions asked. They didn’t give me much detail,” the boy continued, fear clearly itched in his voice, “they said they’ll call me again with instructions of what to do once they’re ready to leave.”

His face had been covered with excessive amount of blood, impossible to locate the source of it; his choice to be incorporative at the start had been very costly to his body. The larger men towered over him while he knelt on the floor unable to hold himself up, as they deliberated their next action. 

“Your cell phone,” Agron said with his hand outstretched expectedly. 

The boy quickly extracted his cell phone and handed it over. Agron typed a few time on the buttons and handed it back to him. 

“I had placed a number in your phone under the name, ‘XYZ’, if we don’t hear from you in a few weeks, I’ll be sure you stand convicted and punished for what they have done.” Agron said and shoved the kid to the floor; and with that he and Gannicus left the warehouse they’d dragged him in for questioning. 

The drive back to the soccer field had been silent. The digital clock on the car suggested that he was an hour late to pick up Emma, so he kept his focus on the road, making quick pass on traffic and speeding. Although the man seated next to him wasn’t saying much, his silence spoke volumes. 

“Listen Agron, I don’t think we should tell Batiatus about the kid, Jimmy,” Gannicus finally voiced his concern. 

“What do you mean, why not?” Agron asked, half distracted by the road. 

“You know what Batiatus would do to him if he found out he existed. He won’t allow the two weeks chance you just gave him. He’d want him dead, to make an example of him for the brothers.” 

Agron let out a bitter laugh, mused by the man’s strange disposition, but didn’t turn to meet his eyes. “Spartacus suddenly grows a moral fiber and you question something we’ve been doing for years?” he asked.

“All I’m saying is that, I don’t think the kid should be punished for something his shitty cousins did, I think we should give him a chance to deliver them as we’ve instructed without sharing the information with Batiatus.”

Agron couldn’t help notice the irony of their conversation. Only that morning had he been defending Emma from the same fate, and now had found himself condemning another to what he’d been against. He didn’t answer Gannicus; the thought of Emma only served to remind him that he was extremely late to pick her up, so he focused on the road again. 

Once they’d arrived back at the field, all the parents and kids had cleared the area. Agron ran to the center of the field in search for Emma, after he’d parked the car and left Gannicus behind yet again. He skimmed the empty field and stands for a moment, worry beginning to creep at his spine; just then he saw Emma sprinting towards him as fast as her little legs would allow. Agron squatted down with his arms open, awaiting her arrival, and she did not slow down when she collided against the larger man. She lunged her full weight against him and it was met with the secure hold of his large arms around her waist.

“I thought you forgot about me,” she whispered breathlessly with a slight giggle, tightening her hold around his neck. 

“I could never do that,” he replied, attempting to control the tremor of his voice. 

Once they’d separated, he stood noticing her coach approaching them; Emma held her place beside him with her hand around his finger. 

“Wendy, I am so sorry I’m late…” he began when the woman was close enough, but she silenced him with the raising of her palm.

“It’s ok Agron. I know if you’re ever late to anything Emma, it must have been a life and death situation,” she said laughing it off. 

“Thank you,” he replied and looked down to the little man that seems to be attached at his mother’s side.

“Hi Teddy,” he said, addressing him. 

“Hi Aggy,” the boy yelled, “we won today.” He said to a nonexistent prompt with much excitement.

“You did?” he brought his attention back to Emma, who was looking up at him, eyes gleaming at the fact.

“Yea, and my star player over there scored most of the goals,” Wendy said pointing towards Emma. 

Agron’s eyes didn’t leave Emma’s. He looked proudly down at the little girl attached at his side, mirroring Teddy to his mom, looking up at him. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, fueling to her delight. 

“By the way, Teddy’s birthday party is coming up, and I know Emma couldn’t make it last year. But I’m hoping both of you can make it this year.” Wendy spoke, looking between the pair of green eyes staring back at her. 

“Wendy…” Agron began his protest but he was yet again silenced down by the coach. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer Agron, I’m telling you a month in advance this time,” she objected, “I know how bummed Emma was at not being there last year when she heard about it at practice a week later.” She said softly, attempting to conceal her words from the little girl present. 

Agron sighed in defeat, the woman obviously knew how to play to his weakness. “I’ll do everything in my power to be there,” he said. 

After he’d said his goodbye to Wendy, and Teddy and Emma shared a goodbye hug of their own, they walked back to their respected cars. The car ride back to the mansion had been filled with Emma, regaling the two men of her victories at the game; which Agron marveled at intently, wishing he had been there to cheer her on. 

Emma quickly made her way to her room when they’d arrived at the house and Agron watched her retreat with pride still swelling in his chest. Batiatus was awaiting their return, with anticipation to hear what they’ve found out. Emma yet again came to mind at Batiatus’ request for answers, which aided to stay his tongue to speak of the kid, Jimmy. They simply told him, they hadn’t found much but were given a lead on a cousin that lives in town, who may know of their where about. 

Their response was of course not satisfactory to the older man. His voice roared, echoing through the silent house, bursting with unfortunate curses and disapproving blame on the messengers. “Next time you come to me with shit news like that, I’ll have your fucking heads in place of theirs,” Batiatus had said, his words lacking falsehood or bluff. 

“Yes Sir,” the men replied in unison. 

After lunch, Agron accompanied Batiatus to town, as the man had plans to meet with a few benefactors of his own. Agron stood guard behind the man for most of the day, and drove to all of their destinations without question. 

Spartacus’ revelation of the things their boss had done came to his mind yet again and shook him to his core. It felt as if he was slowly beginning to lose grasp of what had been reality and what was purely a fallacy. Batiatus had always been a traitorous man, but Agron had merely considered him a business man absent morals. Agron had always thought his motives to have been hunger for fortune and fame, yet the length the man would travel to reach it lacks bounds. But for time being, he remained unaffected by many of Batiatus’ questionable activities throughout the day, unwilling to burden himself with further mental scruples.

By the time they’d returned back to the estate, it was already evening and Agron’s mind was no longer occupied by affairs to do with Batiatus. Only one thing came to mind, lifting his heart for pleasures unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, many of the chapters after this will focus on Agron & Nasir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my plan to be able to update everyday didn't work out-- _Life keeps getting in the way_ \-- I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to update next. -Forgive me-
> 
> But till then, I'll leave you with this.  
> As always, Enjoy! :D

They hadn’t scheduled a specific time to meet at the evening, however Agron felt he had been very late when he’d arrived at Nasir’s door. He took a deep breath to calm the nerves that seem to have taken a life of their own, and lightly tapped at the door. 

When Nasir answered, he didn’t give Agron enough time to acknowledge his presence before he lunged forward, bringing their lips together. It had been the second time this day someone had thrown themselves at him and Agron was happy to welcome both. He wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing their bodies together and deepened the kiss. He then moved them past the threshold to Nasir’s apartment and once they were inside, he kicked the door shut behind them. 

“I’m not late, am I?” he asked, once they’d parted.

“No, your right on time,” Nasir panted against his lips followed by a chaste kiss. “Let me get the rest of my things and we’re good to go.”

While Nasir walked around his apartment collecting whatever he needed, Agron took the time to study the place. Even though he’d been there the night before, he had not noticed the place much. He was far too distracted by the incredible body writhing against his for all that. 

Nasir’s place was huge for an apartment, and too grand for a man on a teacher’s salary. But that wasn’t Agron’s place to question. The living room was decorated with vintage film posters, surrounding the walls across from the large TV screen at the center. It looked somewhat like a miniature cinema of its own right. The apartment was modern; with most of its features appearing to be new or maybe even upgraded. Agron for a second wondered, how long Nasir had lived there. 

Once Nasir was ready, they walked out the door together and decided to take Agron’s car. He questioned Nasir about the movie posters, opening a subject for the man to speak of his love and obsession with films. He was beginning to understand why Nasir had suggested going to the cinema. 

Agron had been driving, with Nasir as his navigator and soon enough realized that they weren’t heading towards the cinema he was familiar with. “Where are we going, exactly?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“You’ll see.” Nasir was smiling to himself, with much anticipation and enthusiasm in his voice. Agron didn’t further question him, he did as instructed and drove. 

After a while, he’d noticed they were going far from the town, when the city lights began to dim. Something in his mind told him to be cautious yet his heart trusted Nasir undoubtedly. When they’d arrived at an open park, filled with cars and people walking around, it quickly dawned on him where they were. They were at a drive-in park theatre. 

He’d heard about them and seen them on television, but he had never been to one. When Nasir had suggested cinema, this wasn’t what Agron had expected and was glad for the happy surprise. 

“What do you think?” Nasir asked, once they’d walked out of the car. 

“This is really nice,” he was in complete awe of all the people and the large canvas screen across the park. 

“You seemed reluctant about the mainstream cinema, so I thought you may like this,” Nasir said, appearing unsure of himself. Agron walked over to him and took his hand in his own. He placed a soft kiss against the back of his hand and began walking with the rest of the crowd closer to the screen.

The weather was perfect for their plan; it was slightly warm, with a nice breeze to cool it down. People were scattered across the park, all seated on the soft grass awaiting the film to start. They’d picked a place on a hill-like spot, with a large tree mounted in the center. Agron sat with his back against the tree and patted the grass between his legs, suggesting Nasir sit there. Nasir happily obliged and sat with his back against Agron’s chest, while large arms found their place around his waist. 

“Thank you,” Agron whispered against his ears and placed a gentle kiss on the curve of his neck. 

They watched the film quietly, happily gratified in each other’s embrace. However close to the film’s ends, they were no longer invested in viewing it. They had found something much more satisfactory in a tenderly slow make-out session, and forgotten were the people seated near them. And once the film had ended, they had not noticed as the crowd dispersed. When they’d finally taken notice of their surroundings however, it had occurred to them that they were really the only ones left in the dimly lit park. 

“We’re the only people here,” Nasir pointed out laughing.

“Good,” said Agron, voice dripping with mischief, and maneuvered Nasir to lie on his back while he took his place on top of him. They both moaned at the meeting of their bodies and continued to kiss under the perfect moonlight. Agron moved his hand from Nasir’s waist and trailed down the side of his body till he reached his thigh. He took a firm hold of it, and coxed the smaller man to part his legs, so he may take a comfortable place in-between. 

“What do you want to do now,” Agron asked, voice filled with teasing jest as he ground their cloth covered cocks together experimentally. 

“You’re kidding me right,” Nasir let out a pained snicker, not really enjoying the man’s mockery too much. He was in no position to be teased, he wanted Agron now. Yet, the larger man wasn’t willing to give in, he moved his hips once more against Nasir’s while trailing wet kisses down his neck, bringing the man to the brink of lunacy. 

“Agron Schneider, if you don’t take me back to my place right now and…”

Nasir didn’t get far with his threat when Agron’s lips robbed his words with a hard kiss. He parted his lips for the man and quickly found his tongue claimed, expelling sweet moans and sensations from him. It wasn’t long before they’d separated and practically ran towards the SUV to head back to Nasir’s place. And once they’d arrived, not even the Gods were capable of separating them from making purchase at each other’s bodies. 

The way Nasir made love, was like the way he does everything else. He’s passionate and eager yet kind and generous with his touches. However, his boundless libido and appetite for sex was a fact that Agron had not expected. Nasir wasn’t shy to voice or act his desires during sex. He had growled _‘fuck me’_ and other lewd statement to Agron’s ear, in the throne of passion which made the man impossibly sexier. 

Agron loved hearing his trembling voice at times like that; it only served to intensify his need to consume the smaller man. Yet, it had been his fearlessness to take charge that had brought Agron to his knees with desire. This night, he had done just that when he’d straddled Agron’s hips, fucking himself on his cock. It was a glorious sight, when Nasir would rise to the heavens and fall back down, taking all of Agron, with his back arched and the length of his body exposed to the man beneath him for admiration. 

Nasir was unyielding with his movements, slamming his body hard against Agron’s and holding nothing back to conceal the sounds of his pleasure. Agron had been lost to the sensation and the view of Nasir’s sweat clad body above him was threating to bring him to his end. He took a firm hold of the smaller man’s thighs to stay his movement for a moment while keeping himself fully sheathed within him. He then sat up bringing their chests together and with a firm hold to the back of his neck he kissed Nasir. The position had served to part his legs further withdrawing sweet whimpers at having Agron’s hard flesh directly attached to his sweet spot. 

“Agron…” he had cried out against his ears begging for motion with his hands tightly wrapped around the man’s neck, yet he would not allow it. The feel of Nasir enveloped around him, as his cock pulsated in his canal was a feeling greater than anything he’s ever known. Agron knew they were both very close, really close to arriving at their delightful end and he will welcome it while joined with the man.

“Come for me,” Agron had whispered to him, “come for me.” 

He’d reached down to take hold of Nasir’s nearly neglected cock and began pumping it while continuing his chant against his ears. Nasir for a second tightened around him, his hips making jolty movements, then spilled himself all over the man’s hand while his cries of pleasure were swallowed when Agron brought their lips together in a hard kiss. Agron’s own release soon followed robbing him of all coherent thoughts, lest they’re related to the man who’d just stolen his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story is not abandoned.

Forgive me, dear readers! 

I had a massive computer malfunction and spent the past month trying to get it fixed. However, I finally gave in and bought a new one last week (I was due for a new one anyway), so starting sometime this week I will continue to post new chapters for 'You Found Me'. All your comments and Kudos have been more than welcome and appreciated. 

Thank You


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, and so has this story! :D

“I’ve never had anyone bring me breakfast in bed before,” he said, completely bemused by the turn of events. 

Nasir stood in his boxers and white crewneck t-shirt, holding a large tray filled with coffee, eggs and pancakes, fruits and even chocolate. Agron had blinked his eyes multiple times to insure himself he wasn’t hallucinating. Nasir seems to amaze and confuse him all at the same time. He wondered for a moment, how much he occupied Nasir’s thoughts. Why Nasir continues to do nice things for him absent prompt was beginning to perplex him. 

He knows without an ounce of doubt he’d cross the end of the universe for Nasir’s happiness, but that’s because he knows Nasir deserves to be happy. Yet, why Nasir would do the same for him, and continues to do so, was a concept he was failing to grasp. Nasir’s face broke into a sweet smile at the success of surprising Agron yet again. He slowly climbed onto the bed, careful not to drop his tray, and sat on his heels beside Agron. He placed the tray across Agron’s legs, while the big man sat with his back against the headboard, still stunned by Nasir. 

“You ok?” Nasir asked, sounding concerned by Agron’s persistence silence. 

“Yea…I’m just…um…” Agron turned to face Nasir finding nothing but admiration in his eyes, then quickly turned his attention back to the delightful feast laid of on his lap. 

“It’s just breakfast Agron, it’s not like I gave you the moon?” he said with a slight humor in his voice. 

_You may as well have_ , Agron thought to himself. He hadn’t realized he was hungry, till he began digging in. The hectic day he had yesterday hadn’t allowed much time for proper meal, and it felt great to finally be able to do so. He held out a fork full of eggs towards Nasir in an attempt to feed the man. Nasir took a bite with a chuckle and popped a grape in his mouth soon after. They were both quiet for a while; Agron taking a bite and feeding Nasir right after, they ate in a comfortable silence. 

“You don’t have to report to work today, do you?” Nasir asked, breaking their stillness. 

“Um..umm,” he mumbled a reply shaking his head ‘No”, unable to formulate words with his mouth full. 

They were quiet again; occasionally stealing glances at one another then quickly looking away smiling at the knowledge that they’ve both been caught. 

“You know what’s strange; no one seems to know a thing about Mr. Batiatus at the school. They only know of you,” Nasir’s unexpected inquiry completely caught Agron off guard he nearly choked on his eggs. He coughed a couple of time and took big gulps of his coffee to clear his throat. This was not an order of business he’d anticipated nor desired. 

“Well…uh…there’s really not much to know,” he replied, once he’d composed himself. 

“But you work for him, right?” Nasir continued his query, now turning slightly to face Agron. 

Agron abruptly became uncomfortable. Nasir’s bed, which was beginning to feel like home all of a sudden, became foreign. Even the smaller man’s inquisitive gaze began to burn through his skin. He budged on the bed so he may sit a bit higher and placed aside the tray of destroyed breakfast on the bedside table nearby. His eyes scanned everything else but the man seated next to him in an attempt to find a starting point. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell Nasir, nor if he should tell him anything at all. But one thing was clear, if Nasir knew Agron, Batiatus’ German Beast, he would shun him forever. 

“I..ah..yeah, I work for him,” he replied, attempting to gauge the smaller man’s reactions.

“What do you do, I mean what kind of work do you do for him; apart from being Emma’s caretaker of course?” Nasir laughed at his last remark. He knows for a fact Agron’s guardianship over Emma wasn’t a chore, the man enjoys taking care of the girl. Yet, Agron’s unfortunate change of mood was beginning to puzzle him, while at the same time aiding to fuel his curiosity. 

Agron shifted once again on his seat. The bed felt as if it had abruptly combusted into flames, burning his ass. His body was beginning to tense up and his back was slowly rising, as if forming a defensive posture. He willed is breathing to calm down and his form to relax; the realization that he was beginning to treat Nasir’s inquiry as a threat was starting to scare him. 

Agron let out a nervous laugh, to compensate and possibly conceal his ever changing attitude towards the conversation. He turned to look at Nasir but immediately regretted the act when he was faced with his recent discovery of Nasir’s slightly hidden stubborn tendencies; which he was sure he actually likes, just not in the current circumstance. His heart rate was rising once again and this time overriding his mind’s demanded to calm down. 

“Agron…” he heard Nasir began but the corroding within him suddenly exploded. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER?!” The words, with the intensity of their volume, escaped from his lips before he could stop them. He did not in any way miss the awkward air that had quickly befallen between them, nor the silent fear that displayed in Nasir’s eyes. Agron immediately turned away and brought his attention to a pictured frame hanging near the window. It was a picture of a young Nasir and what appear to be his parents. Agron for a moment tried to imagine Nasir at that age, while his parents still lived. He imagined him happier of course; losing both parents at such a young age is troubling and damaging to anyone. It was also an unfortunate fate shared by both of them. Yet it wasn’t Nasir’s life filled with terrible life choices nor was it his hands responsible for the deaths of many, and only for the amusement of others. 

Nasir remained silent, which was beginning to further unnerve Agron. “I’m gonna go,” he whispered, mostly to himself and slowly extracted himself from the bed. What the hell was he on, when he thought he could be normal and have a normal relationship? Agron was made for violence, from his aggression to his tree-like body size. Temper and rage are his innate response to situations he cannot control or find overwhelming. And he knew from the beginning that he did not deserve Nasir, that if he ever came close enough he will hurt him. Which was why he kept his distance for the longest time; yet every man has his kryptonite and ironically enough Nasir was his. 

Agron made quick to find his jeans, which served to be quiet difficult with all the fumbling last night, when making attempt to crawl in each other’s skin. Once he had his jeans on, he began looking around for his shirt. Once he found that as well, he made a b-line for the bed room door but took pause. He turned to face Nasir, whose eyes were unknowingly following Agron’s movements the whole time. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, finally meeting Nasir eyes, which seems to look to him with worry rather than the fear stricken color they had just a few minutes ago. Just then, Nasir jumped off the bed and ran towards him to place himself between the door and Agron. 

“Don’t go,” he said and placed a gentle had on Agron’s chest. “Please.” 

If Agron was confused about Nasir before, now he is completely out of his depth in bewilderment. Nasir’s constantly changing brown orbs continued their reflection of care and affection when the smaller man looked up to meet his eyes. Nasir was more worried about him than upset with him. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

“I don’t want to hurt you…or make you feel like…” Agron began, unsure of where his words were going. Yet it had been Nasir that saved him once more by place a gentle hand on his face and silencing him. 

“You didn’t hurt me Agron,” Nasir whispered, moving closer to Agron’s lips so he may not only hear his words but feel them as well. 

“The only way you could ever hurt me is if you walk away from me,” he said with a smile to reassure Agron that he had done nothing wrong. He continued to slowly caress his cheek, drawing small circles with the pad of his thumb. Agron momentary closed his eyes and moved forwards to rest his forehead against Nasir’s. He released the shirt that had been tightly clutched in his right hand, in favor of wrapping his arms around Nasir's waist. His chest, along with the rest of his body deflated and found himself relaxing at Nasir’s touch. He will for now just accept that Nasir is from another planet; that would be the only way he could keep the small shred of sanity he has left. 

“I would never walk away from you,” he said and detached his forehead from Nasir’s, to meet the man’s eyes instead, “Not unless you asked me to.” 

Nasir’s face swiftly morphed into a bright smile, which shone from his lips to his eyes. “Good,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Agron of course obliged him and once their lips met, they both melted into each other.


End file.
